Tangled Alliances
by Royce
Summary: *Reuploaded & edited* Harry's 5th, 6th & 7th years at Hogwarts are quite different than the others now that Voldemort has returned, however, that's not the only change. Harry faces ancient witches, quidditch matches, and stronger enemies this time around.
1. Default Chapter

Harry looked at the wall that separated him from Platform 9 and 3/4 and sighed. Ron, Ginny, and the twins had yet to arrive, and there were only fifteen minutes before the train departed King's Cross Station for Hogwarts. They had never been this late before. Harry leaned against the cold brick wall behind him and waited silently, trying not to draw any attention to himself, and decided to stay there for five more minutes before boarding the train. As he waited, he noticed a familiar platinum blonde wizard storming across the station with his father and mother in close pursuit.  
  
"Get back here right now or you will be sorry young man! I will not have you going back to that school! You are going home with us!" Lucius Malfoy snarled, grabbing his son by the back of the shirt.  
  
"Let go of me! I'll do as I damn well please!"  
  
Draco Malfoy pulled out of his father's grip and glared at him before turning around and resuming his walk to the hidden platform. Lucius's normally pale face went red in anger, and he followed his son over to the wall where he stood in the fifteen year old boy's way.  
  
"I told you this summer that you would not be going back to Hogwarts, yet you insist upon leaving. I've had it up to here with you boy. You will not disobey my orders."  
  
Draco looked away and smirked. It was the same look that he had seen the boy don many times, usually when he was making fun of people.  
  
"I told you I was going, and you won't stop me. I want to go back. I don't want to join you and the rest of those nitwit Death-Eaters. You're all going to get caught, and you're going to fake being under some sort of spell again, just so you don't end up in Azkaban with a bunch of Dementors sucking the life out of you!"  
  
Before Draco could move away, his father slapped him as hard as he could. The young wizard stumbled backwards and put a hand to his now bright red cheek before snickering.  
  
"You're a wizard, and you slap me? I don't believe it." Harry was thankful that he was the only one in the immediate area. If Muggles had been around, it would have been quite the scene to behold.  
  
Draco seemed to be daring his father to do more, but Lucius sighed and began to walk away. The pale boy stayed where he was, folding his arms indignantly, but keeping his head lowered.  
  
"Just remember that when Christmas comes around you'll be coming home, and you'll be initiated as a Death-Eater Draco." His father hissed the words, and Harry almost missed them.  
  
With that, Lucius walked away and rejoined his wife Narcissa who had stared on indifferently through misty grey eyes. Harry watched Draco touch his hand to his cheek before brushing away a few tears. Tears? Draco Malfoy was crying? It couldn't be. Harry watched for a few more seconds, and then Malfoy disappeared through the wall.  
  
"Harry?! Harry! Sorry we're late. Fred and George were causing trouble, and it set us back a bit," yelled Ron running up to his best friend and smiling.  
  
"I was beginning to think you weren't coming. What did they do this time?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. All I know is that Mother was yelling at them for an awfully long time. Did Hermione tell you that she's been made a Prefect? She sent me an owl about it last night."  
  
"No. She didn't tell me. That means she won't be sitting with us on the train though. She'll be sitting with the other Prefects up front, well if she wants to. I wonder who else was made a Prefect . . ."  
  
"Well it wasn't me that's for sure. Mother still would have been fussing over me if it had been."  
  
"Well, there's always next year . . ."  
  
Harry went through the platform wall, and stopped on the other side to wait for Ron who came through a second later. Both boys brought their things to the baggage car and then boarded the train. They immediately headed to the back, and when they reached the last car they were greeted by a familiar Professor who was no longer dressed in shabby patched robes as he had been once before. He was sitting back and holding a large manila envelope that bored the unmistakable Howart's seal in his hand.  
  
"I was waiting for you. I have a letter for you Harry. Dumbledore told me to give it to you personally."  
  
"What are you doing here Professor Lupin," asked Ron who was wearing a true Weasley smile.  
  
"I was asked to come back and teach at Hogwarts this year. I would have said no because of the werewolf thing, but I couldn't with all that's going on." "This is great! You're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry sat down with Ron across from Lupin and opened the letter that had been given to him. He read over it and smiled.  
  
Mr. Potter, You have been chosen to be a Prefect for Gryffindor house along with Miss Granger. I would like to speak with you before the Sorting Feast because I have some very important news for you. This letter would have been sent sooner, but we've had a lot to do over the summer holiday, and Prefects were just informed of their positions a few days ago. I also wanted to make sure that it was you who received this notification and not the Dursleys. Albus Dumbledore Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
The shiny prefect badge dropped onto Harry's lap and he held it up to examine.  
  
"Ron look! I'm a Prefect too!"  
  
Ron read the letter and smiled weakly. He was happy for his friend, but he felt left out at the same time. Harry and Hermione were both Prefects, and he wasn't, though he knew that he shouldn't have expected anything different.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore wants to see you about Harry?"  
  
Ron's question was answered by Lupin who was smiling.  
  
"I believe he has some news about Sirius for Harry, some very good news," replied Lupin with a wink.  
  
"I'm going to go find Hermione and tell her the news. I'll see you at the feast Ron. Bye Professor."  
  
Harry ran out of the car and headed for the front of the train, not even stopping to think about how hurt Ron might be if he and Hermione weren't sitting with him. Upon reaching the Prefect's car, Harry quickly found Hermione and sat down next to the intelligent young lady who was glancing through one of this year's textbooks.  
  
"Have you been made a Prefect too Harry?"  
  
"Yes. Professor Lupin just gave me my letter," replied Harry handing it to her.  
  
"Lupin's back? Is he teaching?"  
  
"Yes. He's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again."  
  
"The werewolf is our teacher again? How disappointing. I thought we might have a good teacher this year, one with half a brain, and one that didn't look like he was dirt poor," drawled a cold voice from outside the compartment.  
  
"Go away Malfoy. I wasn't talking to you," growled Harry.  
  
"I know you weren't. Do you think I care? How did you get to be a Prefect anyway? Probably just because you're you right? The wonder boy has to be a Prefect. No one would expect any less of Harry Potter. If you were like your friend Weasel, there wouldn't have been a chance in hell for you to be made a Prefect." His tone of voice had turned rather sarcastic and almost mocking.  
  
Harry kept cool and looked up at Draco who was smirking like an idiot. "How'd you're cheek get so red Malfoy? Get in a fight with someone outside the platform?"  
  
Malfoy stepped back and looked at Harry in shock. He turned and started to walk away but stopped to make one last snide remark.  
  
"Well at least I earned the right to be a Prefect, and it isn't just because I'm famous."  
  
Draco walked away, and Harry rolled is eyes. Hermione watched the door for a minute and then shut it and directed her attention back to Harry.  
  
"What bothered him so much about you asking if he got into a fight? He seemed a little stunned, and that's rather odd for Malfoy."  
  
"I saw him outside the station. His father hit him, and he was crying about it from what I could see. His father wants him to be a Death-Eater, and I guess he doesn't want to be one."  
  
"Malfoy doesn't want to be one? Why wouldn't he? Or does he perhaps have a side that we've never seen before? And why was his father talking about something like that out in the open?"  
  
"He said that his father was just going to get caught like last time. He doesn't seem to approve of it much, and I don't know why you would speak about being a Death-Eater in a public place. It seems rather dangerous to me."  
  
"Maybe Malfoy does have a heart after all, or maybe it's just because he can't stand authority figures, and he doesn't want to have to listen to You- Know-Who."  
  
"I'd guess it's the second one."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed and then began to chat happily as the trained headed for the hidden castle. Malfoy, who had heard their whole conversation, wandered off to sit by himself. They didn't understand and they never would. They didn't live in his world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stepped slowly into the Headmaster's office and glanced around the room to see if Dumbledore was there. The only thing he saw was Fawkes watching him from his perch. The fiery red phoenix fluttered it's wings as Harry approached him.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry jumped and whirled around to face Dumbledore who smiled at him kindly. He motioned for Harry to follow him into a small room connected to his office and Harry complied. When they stepped inside, Harry gasped.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Dumbledore got my name cleared. I'm a free man now. I don't have to hide from the Dementors or the Ministry any longer. I'm going to be here quite often to help with the school's safety. I thought you might like to know that I was all safe, and free for that matter. You don't have to live with those Muggles anymore either."  
  
"I was beginning to think you were dead since I hadn't gotten any owls in the longest time. This is wonderful! Where's Buckbeak?"  
  
"I'm having Hagrid watch him. We got him cleared too. Why don't you run off to the feast now. I'll see you later."  
  
"All right . . ."  
  
Harry ran out of the room as fast as he could and headed for the Great Hall. Once there he joined his friends at the Gryffindor house table.  
  
"What happened Harry? What did Dumbledore want," asked Ron excitedly. Hermione regarded him with the same curious expression.  
  
"He got Sirius's name cleared. I just talked to them. Sirius is working for the school now."  
  
"That's wonderful! You won't have to live with that uncle, aunt, and wretched cousin of yours any longer! You'll get to live where you belong," voiced Ron loudly from across the table.  
  
Hermione nodded and then directed her attention to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall had placed a stool and was holding up the sorting hat. This would be the third time that Harry had seen the sorting ceremony. "I will call each of you first years up one at a time and you will put on the sorting hat. The hat will determine which house you will be in. When it has decided, you will go sit with your house. The four houses are Gryffindor . . ."  
  
A cheer rose open from the courageous Gryffindor's and the Weasley twins whistled as loud as they could and clapped wildly.  
  
"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  
  
The Slytherins egged on by Draco Malfoy repeated the Gryffindor's performance just to outdo them, while the other two houses had cheered in a more subdued manner. Harry could already tell that it was going to be a difficult competition for the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup once again this year.  
  
Professor McGonagall began the sorting and Harry noticed something. There were a lot more first years than there had been we he had come to Hogwarts. It must have been because Hogwarts was supposedly the safest wizarding school in the world. By the end of the sorting, thirteen new Gryffindors had joined their ranks.  
  
"May I have your attention please? I want to make a few announcements before the term begins. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students. The wizarding world is facing great troubles now that He-Who- Shall-Not-Be-Named has returned, and you should be aware that you are safe within the castle grounds. However, I do not want any students out after dark unless accompanied by a professor. Now, enjoy your first feast of the new school year!" Dumbledore shouted joyously and the food appeared on the tables.  
  
Dean and Ron began an animated discussion about Quidditch and soon the twins joined in.  
  
"I can't wait for the first game. We have to find out from McGonagall when it is."  
  
"Oliver's gone. We need a new Keeper," stated Fred loudly. "Why don't you try out Ron?"  
  
"Really? Do you think I could be on the team?"  
  
"Sure. Hey, we never decided on who our new captain would be."  
  
"Well I say it should be me. What do you think Fred?"  
  
"I think it should be me George."  
  
"Well I think Harry should be captain," suggested Katie Bell leaning over the table and looking at the twins.  
  
"That's a good idea. Harry would make a great captain." Alicia agreed.  
  
"He sure would," added Angelina.  
  
"Well, I guess . . . We have to tell McGonagall and Madam Hooch," said Fred. "I'll go tell them. Come with me Harry."  
  
Harry and Fred left their table and headed to the Head Table.  
  
"We decided on our captain Professor. Harry's the lucky one."  
  
"I'm amazed that you came to a decision so peacefully Mr. Weasley. I'll assume Miss Bell, Miss Johnson, and Miss Spinnet convinced you and prevented much arguing?" McGonagall looked at Fred over her spectacles and smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, but they're right. Do you know when our first practice is? Or our first game?"  
  
"Your first practice will be this coming Friday, and your first game will be on Halloween. Tryouts for your new Keeper will be Wednesday night. You're playing Ravenclaw in your first game. I'll get you the whole schedule tomorrow if you'd like. Now go enjoy the feast."  
  
Fred and Harry headed back to the Gryffindor table and rejoined their friends.  
  
"Our first practice is Friday, and our first game is on Halloween. We're playing Ravenclaw. We're really going to have to practice hard. They always have a tough team, and we're out of practice. I haven't played Quidditch since fifth year. Think you're up to beating Cho Chang, Harry?  
  
"I guess so . . ." Harry's face colored slightly and the girls on the team giggled. "I have to get some practice in. I want to check out the Firebolt 3000 when we go to Hogsmeade too. It looked amazing when I saw it in Diagon Alley! I think I'd have to empty my whole Gringotts vault to get it though . . ."  
  
"Could I have your old one Harry? The Firebolt, I mean, that is if I make the team and you got a new one?"  
  
"Sure Ron, but I don't think I'll have a Firebolt 3000 anytime soon."  
  
"Well I can always dream."  
  
**********  
  
Hermione looked at her schedule and sighed. Ron and Harry were pouting over their schedules as well.  
  
"Why must we have potions with the Slytherins every year? Is it some sort of requirement to torture us?" Ron wailed with disgust.  
  
"I'm beginning to think it is, and we don't just have potions with them either. We have Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy with them too. Quadruple torture," added Harry.  
  
"Well at least you don't have Divination, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology or Transfiguration with them. Be happy. You could have had all of your classes with them."  
  
"I would have rather had no classes with them," muttered Ron glaring at Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins across the tables.  
  
"We have transfiguration today, and right after breakfast too. Then we have Potions, and then after lunch we have Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
The group ate on in silence until Professor McGonagall headed over to the table with six copies of the Quidditch schedule in her hand. She handed one to each of the remaining Gryffindor players and then made an announcement to the rest of the table.  
  
"Attention Gryffindor students. If any of you are interested in playing Quidditch we are in need of a Keeper. Tryouts will be held Wednesday evening. All interested should be on the Quidditch pitch at seven that night."  
  
McGonagall returned to the teacher's table and Harry glanced up and noticed Snape wasn't there. He searched for the Potions Professor for a moment and then left the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron followed him up to the Gryffindor common room where a bunch of nervous first years were sitting together on the floor babbling excitedly. They all stopped talking when they saw Harry and stared in silent adoration. They already knew that they were in the same house as the famed Harry Potter because he and Hermione had led them up to the dorms the evening before. Harry continued up to his dorm with Ron and picked up his bag. On the way down they ran into Fred and George who were going to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"See you guys later. Were off to have some fun in Lupin's class. I'm so glad he's back. He was the only sane teacher we ever had. Who cares if he's a werewolf!"  
  
The twins took off down the stairs in a full run, and Ron and Harry laughed. They were still the same, and Harry didn't think they would ever change. Once they reached the common room, they found to their surprise, a crowd of several of the Gryffindor students standing in a circle. In the middle was Lee Jordan. He was grinning wildly and trying to get everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Shut up you guys! This sounds interesting!" Fred hollered.  
  
"So what's going on Lee," asked George excitedly.  
  
"Well, from what I heard, and noticed, Snape isn't here."  
  
"Isn't here? Do you mean to tell me he's not teaching Potions?!"  
  
"That's what I heard Ron. I heard that we have a new teacher. Snape had to leave to do some spying for us since he used to be a Death-Eater."  
  
"Who's the new teacher Lee," asked Lavender Brown whose eyes were sparkling. "Is it someone cute?"  
  
"Well, I heard it was a girl, a young girl at that, and if I do recall, a certain Beauxbatons student was going to try and get a job here this year . . ."  
  
"Fleur Delacour is our teacher?! You have got to be kidding me! This is bloody wonderful!" Ron cheered victoriously after his statement and looked at his schedule.  
  
"I think I may have died and gone to heaven Harry. This may be one of the best days of my life."  
  
"Is she head of Slytherin house too Lee," asked Harry, curious to know if they would put such a young witch in charge of a house.  
  
"She sure is. Slytherin is going down this year, and there will be nothing to stop us! We shall prevail!" Lee roared sending the Gryffindors into a storm of cheering, whistling, and clapping.  
  
Professor McGonagall heard the racquet from outside and came into the common room with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"I trust that there's a reason to be making all this noise when you should be on the way to class, especially you fifth years . . ."  
  
"We were just showing our house spirit Professor," laughed Fred as he, George, and Lee headed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Those boys are hopeless, all three of them. Go on all of you. Off to class with you."  
  
**********  
  
After Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall lecturing them about the new year, the Gryffindor fifth years headed down to the dungeons to see if what Lee had said was true.  
  
"Oh he couldn't be telling the truth you two. Fleur is too young to be a teacher."  
  
"Well it sounds to me like you don't want her to be our teacher Herm. You should lighten up a bit."  
  
"It's not that I don't want her to be our teacher, but I want a more experienced teacher. She's only a year older than your brothers, and that's not very comforting Ron."  
  
"Well I didn't like Snape, and it'll be a nice change to have a half Veela for a teacher. It'll make Potions a lot more interesting . . ."  
  
"Ron, you stupid git . . ." sighed Hermione.  
  
The trio entered the Potions class to find Fleur standing in the front of the room with a very serious look on her face. She was dressed in dark green robes and her almost white hair was tied in a ponytail. Malfoy was grinning with his cohorts, mischievously studying their new teacher. Everyone settled down as Fleur motioned for them to be quiet.  
  
"Good morning class. It iz wonderful to see zome of you again," she began settling her gaze on Harry with a look of annoyance. "Do not think zat just because I am young, zat I cannot teach well. Thiz class will be just as difficult as it was when Professor Snape taught it, and I intend to grade just as hard as he did. I also expect you to address me as Mademoiselle Delacour or Professor, not Fleur."  
  
Ron was visibly disappointed. He folded his arms in front of him and rested his chin on them while Hermione gave him an 'I told you so' stare. Harry could still see Draco smirking and the Slytherin girls glaring jealously at Fleur.  
  
"Are zere any questions?"  
  
No one said anything and Fleur began talking about the year ahead and what they would learn. Harry heaved a sigh and looked at his new professor miserably. This wasn't going to be as fun as he had hoped.  
  
**********  
  
"God . . . I was wrong . . . I'm still going to hate potions. When she told us all that stuff that we're going to learn this year, I thought I was going to die."  
  
"I suppose I was wrong about her. Maybe she's going to be a better teacher than I thought. Don't look so miserable Ron. I think it's going to be fun this year."  
  
"Your definition of fun is anything that requires tons of work."  
  
"Stop being so negative Ron. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next."  
  
"Another class with the Slytherins. I'm thrilled," murmured the redhead.  
  
"Did you see the way Malfoy was grinning at Fleur? It made me ill," said Harry making pretend gagging motions.  
  
Ron laughed as they headed down the stairs that led to the Defense classroom. They were the first ones there since they had left lunch early, and Harry was delighted to see that his godfather was talking to Professor Lupin. The group put their books down on one of the tables and went over to join the men.  
  
"Hello kids. It's wonderful to see you again."  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin," replied all three happily.  
  
"You look happy to be here."  
  
"Your class beats any of the other ones Professor. I thought Potions was going to be fun this year with Fleur Delacour as a teacher, but I was really, really wrong," murmured Ron sitting on the desk behind him.  
  
"Well, Fleur was chosen to teach Potions because at Beauxbatons she took Advanced Potions. It's what she specializes in, and she's very good at it. She's especially skilled in Potions that heal. She's going to be showing you how to make a lot of Antitoxin Potions and such this year."  
  
"What are you going to be teaching us," asked Hermione eager to know if there would be a challenge.  
  
"Lots of things. I think our first lesson will be on werewolves," replied the professor with a wink. The students laughed, and Sirius tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"You're getting a present in the morning deliveries. I hope you like it. I got it a few days ago, and I know a lot of people are going to be very jealous."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see in the morning."  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Harry awaited the mail eagerly, and was delighted when a broom shaped package was dropped into his lap. Ron gaped in shock as Harry unwrapped the object and removed a gleaming new Firebolt 3000. It's handle was ash just like the Firebolt's and it was polished to perfection. The birch twigs in the tail were all perfectly cut and bound together. Harry's name had been hand-painted on the handle in scarlet, and a golden Gryffindor lion appeared beside it. The twins were now hovering over Harry, and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all admiring the broom in stunned silence.  
  
"This is incredible! I can't believe it!"  
  
Harry was more than excited, and he couldn't wait to try out the broom on the pitch. His stomach was too unsettled to finish his breakfast, and knowing that he had a free period before charms, he raced outside with the broom clutched in his arms. Malfoy was glaring at the boy's back in irritation. Even he didn't have a Firebolt 3000.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"Harry got a Firebolt 3000!"  
  
Fred and George dropped back into their seats and grinned. Quidditch was going to be fun this year.  
  
**********  
  
On Wednesday afternoon Harry and Ron climbed the steps to the highest tower in Hogwarts with Lavender and Parvati right behind them. They were heading to Divination with Professor Trelawney. Harry was excited about having a Quidditch meeting that night, and Ron was even more excited about trying out. When they reached the top, they went into the classroom and sat down at their desks. Harry and Ron sat next to each other while Lavender and Parvati sat across from them. Professor Trelawney approached them, said hello, and then began one of her infamous torture and suffering predications.  
  
"I have had a terrible vision Harry. You and your friends, Ron here, and the girl who left my class, will have to face terrible dangers this year. You will also have to work with someone who you don't want to deal with to find something extremely valuable."  
  
"Can you tell us more Professor," asked Lavender with enthusiasm.  
  
"That's all I know. I didn't see much, but it came to me."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and Harry did his best to stifle a laugh. It wasn't anything new. Trelawney had predicted that Harry would be in danger every year so far that he had her for a teacher. The only correct prediction he had see her make was the one about Voldemort rising again.  
  
**********  
  
The Quidditch tryouts went well with only a few accidents. The participants had to see if they could block all of the girls shots. Ron did the best, and Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch chose him to be the team's new Keeper. Harry gave him his old Firebolt.  
  
"This is absolutely wonderful Harry. I can't believe I'm on the team. I get to play Quidditch, and I have a Firebolt!"  
  
"Three Weasleys on the team. We're going to have so much fun this year, and we're definitely going to win the Quidditch Cup. There is nothing to stop us," yelled George trying to do a cartwheel but tripping on his robes and landing on his face.  
  
"That was graceful George. Can you do that again so I can take notes?"  
  
"Shut up Fred. It wasn't funny."  
  
"I thought it was." Ron said with snort.  
  
Fred burst into hysterics and George glared at his siblings.  
  
"I think I'm going to hit a few Bludgers at the two of you on Friday. Then you won't be laughing." "I'll hit them back at you," countered Fred sticking his tongue out at his twin.  
  
"Are you two ever going to grow up," asked Alicia walking up to the boys with the rest of the team.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never. I swear we won't. It wouldn't be fun if we did."  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes, and Angelina and Katie snickered as the older Weasleys linked arms and danced around for a bit to prove their point before George swung Fred at the wall.  
  
"That was pay back. Next time you won't laugh."  
  
**********  
  
The first month and a half of school seemed to fly by, and before the team knew it, there were only two weeks before their first big game. They would face Ravenclaw in just fourteen days. They were practicing early that Saturday morning, and Harry was feeling exhausted. He had stayed up most of the night before after having a nightmare. He couldn't determine exactly what had been going on in the dream, but he knew it wasn't anything good. Fred wailed a Bludger, and it just narrowly missed the sleepy Seeker. Harry cursed and practically fell off his broom.  
  
"Sorry Harry. Pay a little more attention. You could have gotten hurt."  
  
Harry sighed and glanced around for the Snitch. He wasn't in any mood to look for the winged golden ball, and he didn't think he'd ever spot it. He directed his focus to Ron and the Chasers, who were hitting him with all they had. He blocked every single shot with ease. If he played as good as he was now, then they'd beat Ravenclaw with no problem, if Harry could find the Snitch that was.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right. You look like you're in a daze. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I'm fine Katie. I just didn't get enough sleep last night and I'm feeling really tired."  
  
"How come you didn't sleep?"  
  
"I had a nightmare, and I couldn't fall back to sleep after that."  
  
"Make sure you get enough sleep the night before the match. We don't want you falling off your broom or anything, and certainly no swooning over Cho . . ."  
  
That got Harry's attention. "Katie!" Harry blushed a bright red and sped off after Katie at full speed. Halfway across the field, he spotted a glimmering gold ball hovering in midair. He dove for it and wrapped his hand around it, capturing the tiny thing in his hand. Katie clapped and winked at him, and he blushed again.  
  
"What did you say to him Katie," asked Angelina joining her.  
  
"I told him that there would be no swooning over Cho at the game on Halloween, and that woke him up."  
  
"Yeah Harry. No drooling over her," hollered George zooming by him and whacking a Bludger out of the way."  
  
"I . . . I don't like her anymore!"  
  
"Sure you don't Harry. We believe you," said Alicia rolling her eyes.  
  
"Are you all going to practice, or are you just going to keep chatting up there?" Madam Hooch bellowed from below.  
  
"Sorry. We were just making sure Captain Potter was wide awake," replied Fred as loud as he could.  
  
**********  
  
Harry laid back against his pillow in exhaustion and stared up into the darkness. The curtains around him blocked out any trace of light, and all he could hear was the sound of rain pouring down in torrents outside the castle. The others had long ago fallen asleep, getting some much needed rest the night before the Quidditch game. Harry however, was having a much more difficult time getting sleep.  
  
He rolled over and closed his eyes, praying that he would be able to get enough rest to be focused in the game the next day. After a few futile minutes of trying to get to sleep, Harry decided to go down to the common room and relax awhile. Hermione was sitting there reading something when he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep Harry? You have a big game tomorrow morning. You can't afford to stay awake."  
  
"I can't sleep Herm. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I don't know why. I've been having nightmares. Know anything that could help?"  
  
"Well . . . I could try something. I just studied some spells that affect people's sleep. "  
  
"Anything. I just need sleep. I can't afford to lose that game tomorrow. Everyone's counting on me."  
  
"Don't stress out over it Harry. It's not going to be the end of the world if you lose."  
  
Hermione cast a spell, and Harry immediately felt drowsy. It was wonderful to have such an intelligent friend that knew so many spells. He stumbled up to his room and collapsed on his bed, immediately falling asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Harry stared at his toast and sighed. He didn't feel like eating at the moment. He was too nervous. He stole a glance over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang talking cheerfully with the rest of her team. They didn't look at all worried about the match, even though it was pouring rain and thundering. Dumbledore had to cast a lighting blocking spell so the game could be played without players getting zapped, but it didn't block the rain.  
  
"We're going to lose . . ." muttered Harry as Cho Chang grinned at him.  
  
"That's some pep talk Harry. You're suppose to be optimistic," said Fred stuffing a piece of toast in Harry's mouth. "And you should be eating. Can't play on an empty stomach you know."  
  
"Thanks Fred . . ."  
  
"Oh come on. Just because they're not really nervous . . . Okay, not at all nervous, doesn't mean they have some amazing game plan that's going to blow us all away." Ron reassured his friend. "Well they might, but we have to have a little confidence I suppose. The girls usually play well."  
  
"I just want to catch the Snitch early on in the game so we don't have to play too long in the rain. We'll all get cold and wet, and be miserable. It's hard to play like that."  
  
"Well I know we'll win."  
  
**********  
  
Harry walked over to Cho Chang and shook her hand.  
  
"Good luck Harry."  
  
"You too."  
  
Harry could feel a blush creeping up into his cheeks. The beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker and captain had just destroyed all of what confidence he had found before giving the pep talk.  
  
"Come off it Harry! Just ignore her," whispered Ron leaning over.  
  
"This is not going to be a good game . . ."  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players shot off into the air, already soaked to the bone. Harry glanced around for the Snitch, hoping to spot it quick and catch it. Cho was doing the same. He could already feel a chill creeping over his skin.  
  
"Stupid rain . . . I hate it when it rains when I'm playing Quidditch!"  
  
A Bludger hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters whizzed past Harry's head, and he swerved out of the way. He could hear Lee Jordan curse as the Bludger turned around and shot itself at him again. It hit the back of his broom and he flipped over a few times before regaining control. After twenty minutes of play Gryffindor was leading by 50 points. Ravenclaw hadn't scored.  
  
"Where's the Snitch . . ." Harry examined the field and saw the blur of the small ball in the rain.  
  
Cho had seen it first and was already halfway there. Harry cursed and raced towards her. He was just a little ways away when a Bludger crashed into the back of him and sent him shooting off of his broom and past Cho. He flipped several times and somehow, before hitting the ground, managed to grab the gold ball. The rest he didn't remember.  
  
**********  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open to find Madam Pomfrey leaning over him. She had a bandage soaked in blood in one hand and her wand in the other.  
  
"Next time try not to fall from so high up. You're lucky you only broke your arm and a few ribs, and not your skull."  
  
Harry groaned and shifted a little. His head hurt and his arm and side were pretty sore.  
  
"Did we win?!" He asked sitting up to fast.  
  
"Yes you won, now lay down and get some rest while the Skello-grow puts your arm back together."  
  
Harry laid back down and closed his eyes. Well, at least they had won the match. He wanted to see his teammates, and he really wanted to know what Cho's reaction to his crash had been. As if they had heard Harry's thoughts, the twins tiptoed into the room and came over to Harry's bed.  
  
"We're not supposed to be in here, but we had to tell you what happened. It was awesome. I thought Cho Chang was going to have a heart attack right there on the spot. She just kind of stopped when she saw you go flying, didn't even make an attempt to catch the Snitch. It was great. Nice catch by the way. Hope it's not too painful," said George looking at Harry's arm.  
  
"We're going to have a party later tonight. George and I are going to raid the kitchen and then go back up to the dorms. Think you'll make it?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to let my arm heal up. It shouldn't take too long. I'll be out in time for the Halloween feast, so I'll be there for the party, don't worry."  
  
"We won't."  
  
The twins tiptoed back out, and Sirius came in.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I feel off my broom from incredibly up, but other than that, I'm fine," answered Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it was a good game, until then. You won 200 to nothing. It's not often that happens. You're already in the lead for the Quidditch Cup. When's your next game?"  
  
"We're playing Slytherin right after Christmas holiday. That's going to be a good game, as long as I don't go hurtling off my broom again."  
  
"Well I hope you feel better. I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, so I'll see you when I get back. Be careful."  
  
"Bye Sirius. You be careful too."  
  
**********  
  
Hermione walked up to the astronomy tower with her telescope in hand along with her wand and a notebook. She was the second one there. Draco Malfoy was sitting hunched up in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in his robes. Hermione couldn't mistake the white- blonde hair. She could tell he was crying because he was shaking, and she could hear the sobs from her place on the steps.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's head shot up, and he quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Hermione stepped out in front of him, and he narrowed his eyes at her in a glare.  
  
"What do you want Granger? The lesson's not for another half an hour."  
  
"I could ask you what you were doing up here too. I came to look at the stars for a bit. What's your excuse?"  
  
"I just had nothing to do, so I figured I'd come up here."  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were Malfoy. You can't deny that."  
  
"Leave me alone Granger."  
  
"Why are you so defensive all the time? You never give anyone a chance."  
  
"Why should I give you a chance. You, Potter, and Weasel hate my guts."  
  
"I've noticed that the feeling is mutual. You've given us more than enough reasons to hate you. You've been nothing but cruel to Harry and Ron, and you've insulted me quite a bit. You're the only person I've ever slapped for being rude."  
  
"I feel honored Granger, really I do. Now leave me alone. I didn't ask for you to bother me."  
  
"I didn't expect you to be up here Malfoy. If I had know you were going to be up here, I wouldn't have been, believe me."  
  
Draco brushed at his arm and winced in pain as he did so. He stared at the ground and tried to keep the robe from brushing against his skin. Hermione seized his arm after a few irritated moments of watching him and pulled the sleeve up to where he was poking at it and gasped.  
  
Oh my God . . . Is that what I think it is?!"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"You're a Death-Eater?! You're only fifteen!"  
  
"I'm not one by choice Granger."  
  
"Bull. You'd love to go kill Muggles and slaughter a few Mudbloods. You'd enjoy it. I can't believe it. I knew you were a jerk, but I didn't know that you would stoop this low."  
  
"I didn't choose to have this thing fried onto my arm Granger! My father cornered me here today and I ended up with this cute little mark on my arm. That's why I was crying. I hate my father. He's the monster, not me. I'm just a little snide and cynical sometimes, and yes I'll admit that I like seeing others being laughed at. It's better than me being laughed at."  
  
"I'm confused . . . How . . ."  
  
"You're confused?! The brilliant Miss Granger doesn't understand something?! I'm amazed!" Hermione slapped Malfoy as hard as she could, and he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Listen to me Draco Malfoy! I'm not going to take that attitude from you. I could march down to Dumbledore's office and tell him about what's on your arm, and I'm sure he'd be thrilled. I suggest you let me talk before you start ranting about how I don't understand. I was going to ask you to explain to me what happened. That's all I wanted to know, and you jumped on me."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I'm slightly jumpy and irritable. It feels like someone's holding a flame to my arm and keeping it there. It hurts like hell, and I certainly don't want it."  
  
"Just tell me what happened!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then I'm going to Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine. My father sent me an owl the other morning saying that he was going to be paying me a visit. He was here this afternoon, and after Quidditch practice, he dragged me into one of the offices and told me that he wasn't going to wait until Christmas holiday to initiate me as a Death-Eater, which before you even light into me about, I didn't want to be. I don't want to be on the losing side. Potter's going to fuck up their plans just like he always does and be a hero again. I'm not going to be made a fool by him, believe me."  
  
"So the only reason you didn't want to be a Death-Eater was because you're too proud to end up on the losing side, and have Harry make you look like a fool?"  
  
"Yes Granger. That's pretty much exactly why."  
  
"You have that much confidence in Harry? You think he can stop You-Know- Who?"  
  
"Well he has thwarted his plans for the past four years, why won't he be able to do it this year?"  
  
"He didn't exactly stop him last year."  
  
"Sounds like I have more confidence in Potter than you Granger."  
  
"Harry's not going to get anywhere near You-Know-Who. Dumbledore would never let him."  
  
"Did your wonderful Headmaster allow it any other time? No. He didn't. Potter just sort of ends up where the danger is, and more often than not, you and Weasel end up there too. It's like you're attracted to danger."  
  
"Just finish up your story."  
  
"Fine. So he cornered me and slapped this pretty tattoo on my arm, with lots of pain, and then gave me a few orders."  
  
"What sort of orders?"  
  
"To brush up on my curses."  
  
"What?! I hope you're not going . . ."  
  
"Calm down Granger. The only one I can actually cast is Crutiatus, and that was on a bug. I've never tried Avada Kedavra, and I'm not strong enough to keep control over Imperious. I wouldn't use them on an actual person."  
  
"Why does he want you too brush up on them for any other reason than to hurt people?"  
  
"He wants me to hurt people. He wants me to kill actually, but I won't."  
  
"Who does he want you to kill?"  
  
"Who do you think he wants me to kill Granger?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Harry . . ."  
  
"You are intelligent. Bravo."  
  
"If you even think about hurting him Malfoy, I'll make sure you're sorry for it."  
  
"And what are you going to do?"  
  
Hermione slammed Malfoy against the stone wall and he grinned as she pinned him there, making no effort to resist.  
  
"Just don't hurt him Malfoy. Don't."  
  
"My wasn't that an empty threat."  
  
Hermione let go of Malfoy and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. He leaned back against the wall and shook his head.  
  
"I told you I didn't plan on using the Unforgivable Curses Granger. And Potter isn't worth the effort."  
  
"Why don't you want to kill him if you hate him so much?"  
  
"I'm not a murderer Granger."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor of the tower taking her telescope out.  
  
"So are you going to run to Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, but . . ."  
  
"Oh boy . . ."  
  
"You have to do me a favor in return. I want you to stop making fun of Ron and Harry. Leave them alone. They never did anything to you."  
  
'Harry denied me his friendship on the first damn day of school. That's what he did. He chose Weasel over me.'  
  
"Fine Granger. I'll leave them alone."  
  
"Good. Just don't forget it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
********** 


	2. The Attack

Malfoy stared tiredly at his assignment and decided that he didn't have the energy to work on it. Instead he slumped down in his seat and rested his arms and head on his desk.  
  
"What's wrong Draco? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Pansy. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed up for awhile after Astronomy."  
  
"Awww . . ."  
  
Pansy ran her fingers through Malfoy's hair and went to hug him, but he winced and pulled away a bit.  
  
"Could you not touch my hair?"  
  
"Sorry . . ."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered from behind them, and Malfoy rolled his eyes. They thought Pansy's crush on their leader was hilarious. Malfoy didn't. He thought Pansy looked like an ugly little pug dog, and he'd rather be kissed by a Dementor than by her.  
  
Hermione glanced over at Malfoy from her seat beside Neville Longbottom and smirked, but she hadn't said anything yet. She just shot him the occasional dirty look and went about her business. He thought that it was very unlike her to behave in such a manner, but then again, perhaps there was more to her than met the eye.  
  
"Is something wrong Mr. Malfoy? You're supposed to be doing your work," said Professor Lupin putting a hand on the young man's shoulder and giving him a slightly worried look.  
  
"I'm tired. I stayed up too late after Astronomy last night."  
  
"Well this essay has to be done by the end of class. No excuses. If you're not going to do your work then you shouldn't stay up late," said Lupin before walking back to his desk.  
  
'Well maybe if Granger hadn't found out that I was a Death-Eater I would have gotten a little more sleep. I figure she'll go tell the whole damned world just to get revenge on me for all the times I was mean to her, Weasel, and Potter.'  
  
After class was through, Malfoy trudged outside towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. The last thing he wanted was a class where he might actually have to interact with Granger. He had hurried across the grounds without waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy was left in the dust.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy screeched to a halt and whirled around to face Hermione who was clutching her books in her arms.  
  
"What do you want?!" He roared.  
  
"You don't have to act so paranoid you know. I intend to keep my part of the deal if you keep yours. People are going to suspect things if you keep acting like you are right now."  
  
"People are really going to suspect something if they see me talking to you. I. Hate. You. People know I hate you. It's common knowledge that I don't associate with anyone in Gryffindor, and I certainly don't make friends with them. No Malfoy would," sneered the Slytherin. "People would report me Granger!"  
  
"Report you for what? To who?"  
  
Malfoy drew back after realizing what he had said and then turned to walk off again. Hermione waited for a moment and then began to follow him once more.  
  
"Let me tell Harry."  
  
"What?! Are you mad?! Potter would love nothing better than to get me expelled!"  
  
"You don't know Harry. He wouldn't do something like that. But even if he did say something, I doubt Dumbledore would expel you. He would understand I'm sure."  
  
"Leave me alone Granger. I don't want you involved in my personal affairs. It's bad enough you know what you do about me. Just . . . go away."  
  
"Well fine. Be stubborn then. I was just trying to help you out."  
  
Malfoy cringed visibly and kept walking. Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to catch up to her, and they headed for Hagrid's together. Harry could tell that Hermione was worried, and he made a mental note to see what was bothering her later.  
  
The first thing Harry spotted when he reached the hut that was Hagrid's home, was a rather angry looking Draco Malfoy glaring daggers at Hermione. It wasn't an unusual sight to behold, but there was more hatred shining in Malfoy's eyes than usual, and for once it was only directed at Hermione and not himself or Ron. The Slytherin had his face set in a look of pure loathing that was anything but flattering.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, be careful or your face may get stuck that way. Oh wait. Never mind. It's always that ugly."  
  
"Shut up Weasel."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I didn't do anything to you, so there's no reason to be insulting me."  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy completely dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head in confusion and walking to the second hut behind Hagrid's which was home to the magical animals the students were studying. Hermione went with him, but only after shooting Malfoy a nasty look.  
  
"What's going on Malfoy? I get the feeling that you and Hermione exchanging dirty looks isn't just a routine happening."  
  
"None of your business Potter. Run along, and go play with your little friends."  
  
Harry sighed and jogged off to catch up with his best friends. Hagrid greeted them at the door and Fang padded over to them and sat down beside Ron, who petted him while Hagrid spoke.  
  
"Got an interestin' lesson fer ya today. Yer studyin' Doxies, Fairies, an Pixies," said Hagrid nodding to the hut.  
  
"Doxies? They're poisonous aren't they," asked Harry after thinking for a moment.  
  
"If ya let 'em bite ya they are." Hagrid answered as the rest of the students began to arrive. "Just don't stick yer fingers in the cage."  
  
Hagrid led the students inside and over to a row of cages that rested on a long table. In one of the cages were small Fairy-like creatures covered in black hair who bared very sharp looking teeth if anyone got too close. In another two cages were electric blue Pixies that zipped back and forth and taunted the students. In the last two cages were Fairies, the least active of the creatures. They sat admiring themselves and occasionally making soft buzzing noises. Hagrid explained each of the creatures and their differences while the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years looked on.  
  
Malfoy noticed that none of the cages had been locked, but simply shut to keep the creatures in. It would be quite amusing to see what happened if they were let loose, and even more so because Potter happened to be standing rather close to the cage containing the Doxies.  
  
Malfoy took out his wand and whispered a spell to open the small cage door, and he grinned maliciously as it slipped open and the creatures made their move. Harry gasped and scrambled for the unhooked door, slamming it shut before the little black creatures escaped. He winced as he felt razor sharp teeth sink into the tips of his fingers and then stumbled backwards into Malfoy. Both collapsed into the cages of Pixies that fell to the floor with a crash and opened. The Pixies zipped out of the cages and started flying around the room, pulling the students' hair and tugging at their robes. Meanwhile Harry and Malfoy were sprawled out on the floor, Harry on top of Malfoy's thin form. The Slytherin growled and shoved Harry off of him before climbing to his feet and pointing his wand at the Gryffindor.  
  
"Relashio!"  
  
The fiery sparks that shot from Malfoy's wand singed Harry's robes, and the Gryffindor brushed at them frantically to prevent them from starting his robes afire. An instant later he had his own wand in hand and was pointing it at Malfoy.  
  
"Your hand's shaking you know."  
  
Harry's fingertips had gone rather numb where the Doxies had nipped him, and were dripping with warm red blood. He gritted his teeth against the pain that was traveling slowly up his arm, and was about to cast a spell when Hagrid interrupted.  
  
"Well since you two caused all of the Pixies ter get outta their cages, ya can 'elp me catch 'em."  
  
By then the students had escaped the Pixies' torment and made their way out of the hut, leaving Hagrid, Harry, and Malfoy to fend off the little blue creatures.  
  
It took the two boys awhile to get all the Pixies back into their cages, and afterwards, Harry was exhausted. From his elbow down, everything had gone numb in his right arm, and pain shot up through his shoulder each time he moved the wounded limb. Malfoy, who hadn't done quite as much work as Harry, started to head for the door, only to have Hagrid stop him.  
  
"That was quite the stunt ya pulled earlier Malfoy, and yer gettin' a detention fer it."  
  
"Potter started it." Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy and had the sudden urge to strangle him.  
  
"But you opened the door to their cage, an' tried to let 'em out to begin with. Harry was jus' tryin' to stop 'em."  
  
"But-"  
  
Hagrid shook his head and wouldn't hear another word from Malfoy who was pouting. After sending the blonde on his way and promising to speak with Professor Snape about the incident, Hagrid came over to Harry.  
  
"Are ya all right Harry?"  
  
"The Doxies tried to make a meal of my fingers, and I can't feel them anymore."  
  
"Why didn' ya say so? I would've sent ya up to Madam Pomfrey to have 'em fixed up. Malfoy could've gotten all them Pixies put back, an' it would've done 'im some good."  
  
"Well knocking the Pixies over was partially my fault, so I figured I'd help. I'll be all right. I'm heading up to the Hospital Wing now."  
  
Harry left the hut feeling rather miserable, but he still hadn't forgotten to the need to talk to Hermione.  
  
**********  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry had stepped into the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione sitting alone, most likely working on her latest assignment.  
  
"He went to take a shower," she replied not bothering to look up.  
  
"Good. I've been meaning to talk to you since before Care of Magical Creatures. Is something bothering you Herm?"  
  
Harry walked towards where Hermione was sitting in a scarlet armchair with a pile of books by her feet along with a few scattered assignments. She looked very distraught, and Harry could see from where he stood that her mind wasn't on her studies for once and that she was just staring numbly at the book in her lap.  
  
"I . . . I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I have to tell you Harry . . . This is serious, and I'm not taking any chances. Malfoy is a Death- Eater." Hermione shut the book and placed it on the floor with the others.  
  
"He is? I thought his father was going to wait until Christmas to make him one . . ."  
  
"His father caught up to him yesterday."  
  
"How did you find this out?"  
  
"When I went up to the Astronomy tower last night I found Malfoy crying there, literally sobbing his heart out. He realized I was there, and tried to pretend he hadn't been crying. He kept poking at his arm, and well, I had to know what was bothering him because he seemed like he was in pain. He's had the Dark Mark burned onto his arm. He said it hurt too. After I found out the whole story, I made him a deal that I wouldn't tell anyone as long as he left you and Ron alone."  
  
"What's he going to do when he finds out that you told me?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. I honestly don't know. He might not do anything. I know this may sound rather odd coming from me, considering I hate the little git, but I think we should try to help him."  
  
Harry collapsed into an armchair in front of the fire to think as Hermione waited for a response patiently, knowing that it must be tearing Harry up inside considering helping Malfoy. She watched as the famous Gryffindor ran a hand through his messy hair and attempted to smooth it out, something that he seemed to do often when he was nervous or in deep thought. After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke quietly with slight annoyance in his tone of voice.  
  
"We can't help him if he doesn't want us to. Why help him anyway?"  
  
"Come on Harry. You're not him. You help people when they need help."  
  
"Do you think he wants my help Herm? Malfoy hates my guts, to put it nicely. I'm the last person he'll want help from. He's not one to ask for help because he's too proud. If he comes to me for help, then I'll help him. Otherwise I'm just going to stay out of his way."  
  
"All right. I just don't like the idea of him being here just to spy on the school and watch you. His father wants him to kill you."  
  
"Well if that's what he's got to do to stop his father from slaughtering him then let him try. Malfoy couldn't hurt me anyway. He's not that crafty or that powerful. Don't worry so much Herm. Relax."  
  
"I'll try, but do be careful Harry, and not a word of this to Ron."  
  
"Of course not. He'd hate us both for even considering helping Malfoy."  
  
**********  
  
The last dinner before Christmas holiday was a large one. All the students seemed to be excited about the upcoming holiday, and most couldn't wait to go home. Hermione however, had decided to stay with Ron and Harry this year. Malfoy too had decided not to go home and face his father.  
  
"You're the only Slytherin who's staying here Draco. What are you going to do for almost two weeks all by yourself?"  
  
"A little spying. I figured someone should stay and keep an eye on the school, Pansy. No one else seems to want the job."  
  
"Oh. Good luck. Maybe you'll get to cause a little trouble for Potter and his friends."  
  
Pansy fluttered her eyelashes at Malfoy, and he sighed. Potter was certainly not the reason he was staying. He just didn't want to face an angry Lucius Malfoy by himself. He'd rather be alone for the holiday.  
  
**********  
  
Malfoy stepped into the hall to find that only a few of the students were left at the school for the holiday. Instead of sitting at the houses tables, they were seated at one big table. He could see Potter, the Weasleys, Granger, a few other Gryffindors, a couple of Hufflepuffs, and a group of Ravenclaws. The only remaining seat was between Granger and Seamus Finnigan which he took reluctantly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Malfoy nodded a quick hello to Hermione and then ate in silence while the male Weasleys and Harry talked excitedly about the Quidditch match after the holiday. They seemed fearless about it, positive they would win. Ginny Weasley watched Harry in silent adoration, and Hermione was quiet. She looked troubled.  
  
"I told Harry. I had to." She whispered to the Slytherin beside her hoping he'd take it well.  
  
"What?! I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!"  
  
"I had to Malfoy. Harry won't say anything. He's known for awhile, and he hasn't told a soul."  
  
"What did he say about it?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Good. You're not going to tell Weasel are you?"  
  
"His last name is Weasley, and no. I don't think Ron would be as quiet as Harry, so I won't breathe a word to him."  
  
"Why are you so intent on being nice to me and helping me? I've never been nice to you."  
  
"Well it is Christmas, and none of your goons are around. No one's going to tattle on you."  
  
"Do you think that just Slytherins are working for You-Know-Who Granger? You're highly mistaken. There are even a few of your high and mighty Gryffindors mixed up with the rest. They're not immune to the desire for wealth and power just because they're in Gryffindor."  
  
"And does that mean that because you're in Slytherin, you might not actually be a complete jerk all the time?"  
  
Harry had asked the last question and also moved to the other side of Draco. The rest of the students had exited the Great Hall and gone to play in the snow, most likely in hopes of initiating a giant snowball fight.  
  
"If I recall, I was talking to Granger, not you Potter."  
  
"Well I decided to join the conversation because it sounded fairly interesting."  
  
Malfoy was silent, unable to think of a retort.  
  
"So you can be nice then, because you were just saying that Gryffindors could be evil. It sounded like an attempt to prove that you weren't such a jerk."  
  
"Well if I'm given a reason to be nice, perhaps I will be," sneered Malfoy before stalking off towards the outside.  
  
An ear piercing scream echoed through the hall, and stopped everyone where they were. Dumbledore jumped up from his spot at the head end of the table along with Professor McGonagall and Fleur Delacour. Lupin came bounding out into the hallway looking quite worried.  
  
"Outside Professors! Something is dreadfully wrong! Stay here the rest of you!" Dumbledore bellowed the orders and headed for the castle entrance with the rest of the teachers.  
  
"I'm going to see what's going on. That sounded like Ginny, and she wouldn't scream like that unless something really horrible happened. I have the idea that it wasn't because she got hit with a snowball."  
  
Harry charged out after the teachers, and out of curiosity, Malfoy and Hermione followed. They could hear the curses of the older Weasley twins and the worried murmurs of some other students along with some crying. Lupin stopped the three students before they reached the outside.  
  
"Stay inside. This you don't need to see. Go on. Go stay in the library or something. That way I can find the three of you and send the others up to you if I need to."  
  
"But Professor . . ."  
  
"No buts Harry! All three of you are to head directly to the library this instant! Go!"  
  
The three scampered out of the way as Lupin hollered at them, pure rage flickering in his usually kind eyes. Once in the library Harry and Hermione sat down and leaned against one of the cold stone walls. Malfoy sat opposite them, leaning against the end of a bookcase that housed a number of books on famous witches and wizards.  
  
"What was that all about? I've never seen Lupin so mad before. He was enraged. The last time he was even near that mad was in third year when we were all down in the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"I know Herm. I hope Ron and the others are all right."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the three fifth year students. Lupin stepped into view and Fred and George were with him, both looking ghostly pale.  
  
"Theses two are going to stay here with you. I'm needed in the Hospital Wing. Please don't go anywhere. Madam Pince will be keeping and eye on you, so no funny business."  
  
With that, Lupin turned on his heel and strode off towards the Hospital Wing with his black robes billowing out behind him. Fred and George collapsed on the dusty floor opposite each other forming a circle of students with Malfoy slightly farther away than the rest.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"It was awful Harry . . . Ginny . . . And Ron . . . And those other students . . .You tell them George . . ." Fred seemed to be choked up and was twisting his robes nervously with shaking fingers.  
  
"A few wizards attacked us. We couldn't see their faces. They got Ron and Ginny and some of the others. Ron was conscious when they disappeared, but Ginny . . ."  
  
"What happened to Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know how to describe it. It was just awful Hermione. I think Ginny may be dead . . . I've never seen that much blood in my life," mumbled Fred laying his head against the wall.  
  
Harry drew in a sharp breath, and Hermione looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Malfoy was the only one that seemed unaffected. Harry stood up and looked at the twins determinedly, emerald eyes glittering in the soft light of the library with unseen tears.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital wing. Stay here. I'll find out what I can for you."  
  
"I'm going with you Potter."  
  
"Why? This doesn't concern you at all. Stay put."  
  
"I'm going with you because I said I was. Now come on."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and tiptoed out of the library close behind Malfoy. They slowly, and as quietly as possible, made their way to the hospital wing where Professor McGonagall was standing guard with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her usually tight bun had begun to come undone, and small pieces of black hair fell down around her ears to frame her narrow face. She removed her square glasses for a moment to rub at her eyes and then replaced the with a troubled sigh.  
  
"Damn. We'll never get by her."  
  
"Wait. Have some bloody patience Malfoy!"  
  
They waited a few minutes, and Dumbledore joined the Deputy Headmistress where she was standing.  
  
"This is wretched. They're coming here and attacking students? Parents sent their children to Hogwarts because it was safe, and now we have to tell them that there was an attack on the school. What are people going to say?"  
  
"We'll deal with that when we come to it Minerva."  
  
"Who do you think they were really after Albus?"  
  
"Most likely Harry, and perhaps Draco. His father was expecting him home for the holiday, and Lucius has quite the temper, which we can see from what just happened. I'm sure he'd kill the boy if he got a hold of him right now. I never thought that he would come out in the open and attack other wizards and witches since it would be far too easy to get caught, but this proves I was wrong."  
  
Malfoy pulled back and sunk down against the wall and his stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
"Your father attacked them." Harry hissed narrowing his eyes at the blonde.  
  
"Damn. That . . . No . . . Just because I didn't come home? It can't be. My father wouldn't come here and do such a thing. I don't care if he is a Death-Eater. He just wouldn't do that."  
  
"Malfoy, Death-Eaters work for Voldemort. They'll do whatever he orders them too. Listen. They're still talking."  
  
"I'm afraid Hogwarts is not as safe as it's supposed to be. Lucius has full access to the castle and the grounds, and that is dangerous. I'm going to contact the Ministry, though I don't think much can be done about Mr. Malfoy's position as governor. I doubt that I can prove what I saw, which is quite unfortunate."  
  
"Well Headmaster, I think something must be done about this so that it doesn't happen again. Perhaps a certain crystal must be obtained. I think it will be the only way to protect the school from Dark Wizards."  
  
Sirius Black had joined the pair outside of the hospital wing. Lupin had also added himself to the group. He had looked older than he really was before, but age truly showed now. He looked exhausted and ragged and was leaning against Sirius very discreetly for support.  
  
"Ron will be all right, but his sister is a different story. She's badly injured. Madam Pomfrey is working with Fleur to see if there is anything that can be done to spare her." The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor released a pent up sigh. "Should I go make sure the others are all right?"  
  
"Yes Remus. Bring Sirius with you. We can discuss the crystal later. I think I need to speak with the two that are listening to us right now however."  
  
Dumbledore's words didn't really surprise Harry. He stepped out from behind the wall and trudged over to his godfather who hugged him comfortingly. Malfoy staggered up to the group with his eyes cast to the floor, feeling rather sick. He didn't dare even look up at any of the adults for fear of what they might say to him.  
  
"Would the two of you mind sitting down and talking for a moment?  
  
Harry and Draco shook their heads dully. Remus and Sirius made their way to the library while Dumbledore conjured up a bench for the two fifth years to sit on.  
  
"Are you boys all right?"  
  
"Physically or mentally," asked Malfoy biting his lip but still not looking up.  
  
"Well I will assume that since neither of you were outside, which you can be very thankful for, that you are in tact physically. After what you just heard, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ill . . . My father was here? Are you sure it was him, and not someone else?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not going to hide that from you Draco. I cannot prove to anyone that it was your father, but if you'll take my word for it, he was one of the men I saw. There is no doubt in my mind. He was here, and he or one of the other Death-Eaters almost killed Ginny Weasley. She may die yet. She's in bad shape. Ron wasn't hurt as bad, and he'll be up in a few days. Harry?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be. I'm just shocked."  
  
"You were most likely the targets. This is highly disturbing. I'm going to ask that you all sleep in the Great Hall tonight for safety reasons."  
  
"What happened to the others who went outside?"  
  
"They're in the hospital wing as well, but only with minor injuries."  
  
"Will they be all right?"  
  
"Yes Harry. They will be fine. It is Ginny that we must worry about. Now go back and join your friends. Make sure that there are always two of you together if you must go somewhere. I don't want anyone alone, and under no circumstances will any of you be allowed outside."  
  
**********  
  
Malfoy sat down by the edge of the bath and sunk his feet into the water. He had taken off the second they had left Dumbledore's office so that he didn't have to face the Weasley twins after they found out that his father had been part of the group that attacked their sister. He figured the Gryffindor Beaters would club him into the ground. What he needed was to calm down. He turned around and picked up his wand and waved it, causing one of the valves to open and a dark green mist to collect over the water. He sunk into the water and breathed in the mist, immediately feeling less tense.  
  
"Are you trying to drown yourself Malfoy?"  
  
"I wouldn't provide you with such a pleasure Potter," sneered the pale boy putting his wand back on the side of the bath.  
  
"Dumbledore said not to go anywhere alone."  
  
"When was the last time I listened to anyone Potter?"  
  
"Most likely never, but Hermione made me go looking for you."  
  
"Why the hell does she care Potter?"  
  
"Because she has a heart."  
  
"Good for her. I came in here to escape the Weasley twins so they don't rip mine out."  
  
"Lupin didn't tell them who attacked Ginny and Ron. He figured he'd spare you from getting the hell beat out of you. Just you and I know."  
  
Harry sat down by the side of the bath and glanced over at Malfoy who was in water up to his chin.  
  
"Were you considering drowning yourself?"  
  
"I already told you that I wouldn't give you that pleasure, but the thought crossed my mind a few times, and not just today. Now can you leave me the hell alone? I'd rather not have anyone in the bath with me."  
  
"I'd be glad to leave," said Harry, though his face had colored slightly from Malfoy's comment.  
  
Harry stepped out of the Prefect's bathroom and left Malfoy alone to think about his situation.  
  
**********  
  
Harry lay awake long after everyone else had fallen asleep. Fred and George had passed out, and Hermione was snuggled into her dark red sleeping bag beside Harry. Malfoy was a little farther away laying on his stomach with his eyes closed in a dark green sleeping bag. He wasn't asleep as far as Harry could tell. When Harry heard footsteps approaching he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Do you know where the crystal is?"  
  
"Yes. It's in the Forbidden Forest, hidden as deep in the heart of those woods as possible, and then in a magical spot. It would be nearly impossible to go get it, and then as it is, a group of four must go."  
  
"Remus, Sirius, Fleur, and another could go. They're young and fairly strong."  
  
"Someone younger must go. Only a student may enter those passages Minerva. It had to be that way to keep the crystal safe."  
  
"You can't send the students into those woods. They'd be killed Albus!"  
  
"It may be a risk we have to take. The crystal will provide Hogwarts with more protection, and it could save more lives."  
  
"I know, but who would we send?"  
  
"We'll use the Goblet of Fire like we do for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We'll just make sure that that it can choose only fifth, sixth, and seventh year students. That will give it a fairly wide variety. If those it chooses do not wish to go, then they will not have to. We will choose more."  
  
"When will we send them?"  
  
"As soon as possible after the Christmas Holiday."  
  
"Do you think any student could actually make it through such a place?"  
  
"They must, all four that are chosen. They must make it through and retrieve the crystal. The crystal will release those under the Imperius Curse, and will give the castle a stronger barrier to shield it from Dark Wizards once it is here. It must be done."  
  
"Then we shall wait. Let us pray that everything will be well until then Albus."  
  
**********  
  
Harry stepped into the hospital wing and looked around for Ron who he found sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Harry sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the redhead.  
  
"Harry this is terrible. Did Fred and George tell you anything?"  
  
"Yes, but not much. They were too shook up to tell us much. I don't need to hear details either because I already have a good idea of what happened. I was there when Cedric was killed . . ." The painful memory brought tears to Harry's eyes.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore won't tell us." Harry hated lying to his best friend, but he figured the boy would strangle Malfoy if he knew his father was one of the attackers.  
  
"I'd like to throttle the monster who did this to Ginny. When I found out who it was . . ."  
  
"Calm down Ron. Whoever did it is going to end up in Azkaban for a very, very long time. Dumbledore will make sure they do."  
  
"I hope the Dementors suck the life out of them!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I think it would be a good idea if you left. Mr. Weasley needs his rest," said Madam Pomfrey. "I have patients to tend to, and I can't keep constant watch over him. Out with you now!"  
  
Harry said a quick good-bye and left the wing as fast as he could. On the way out, he bumped into Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I was you. Madam Pomfrey is in a really bad mood."  
  
"Do you blame her Harry, after what happened?"  
  
"No. I don't blame her, but I wanted to talk to Ron for a bit longer, and she chased me away. I hope Ginny is going to be all right."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"How are Fred and George?"  
  
"They're still upset. They're out on the Quidditch pitch whacking Bludgers at things. I wouldn't go out there if I was you, unless you want your skull crushed. Madam Hooch said it would be good for them to release some pent up anger so she brought them outside with Dumbledore's permission."  
  
**********  
  
~After Christmas Holiday ~  
  
Harry stepped onto the Quidditch pitch and looked at his team members who all seemed to be determined to win. Malfoy was standing opposite them with his arms folded and his green robes wrapped tightly around his chest seeing as it was a pretty cold day to be having a Quidditch match. Snow fell onto the pitch and the stands, covering everything in sight and chilling the players. Something was wrong though. Fred, George, and Ron were all glaring at Malfoy who wore his usual arrogant smirk. They stared with pure hatred, their eyes narrowed, and their fists clenched.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, shake hands."  
  
The boys stepped forward and shook, and before Malfoy released Harry's hand, he whispered something that only the Boy Who Lived could hear.  
  
"They know my father was there Potter."  
  
Harry jumped backed and turned to look at the three Weasleys. They looked ready to kill.  
  
"I want a fair game. Players ready! Go!" Madam Hooch's whistle shrilled, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin players shot into the air.  
  
Alicia sailed across the pitch with the Quaffle in hand, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts. Fred and George continuously wailed both Bludgers at the Slytherin Seeker, and Malfoy could barely dodge them. The wind was terrible that day, and Harry had never played a game that was so hard to fly in. The blowing snow made it worse. Now he knew why Quidditch games were rarely played in wintertime. The Gryffindor continually wiped his glasses, until he remembered the spell Hermione had taught him. He pulled out his wand and cast the Impervious spell on the lenses to keep them from getting wet.  
  
"Much better, now to find the Snitch . . ."  
  
A sharp cry to Harry's left caught his attention, and he spun around to see what had happened. Alicia's broom had been hit by a Bludger, and she was on the ground. She recovered quickly and was up in the air in seconds much to Harry's relief. Harry went back to his search for the Snitch as he listened to Lee Jordan in the background. He could barely hear the seventh year's commentating over the wail of the wind.  
  
After half an hour of play, neither Draco nor Harry had caught sight of the Snitch, and the storm was getting worse. Harry pulled his robes closer to his body and tucked his hands into his sleeves to keep them warm. His face felt numb, and he knew it would sting with windburn later on. Gryffindor led by about 50 points from what Harry could hear.  
  
A Bludger was hit past him, and he saw the target. Malfoy wasn't paying attention, and in the noise of the storm, he couldn't hear the whistle of the Bludger approaching him. It would hit him in the head if he didn't get out of the way, and they were at least fifty feet up. The fall would kill him if the impact of the Bludger didn't. And there was the Snitch right behind the Bludger. Harry raced forward to warn Malfoy and the boy heard him just in time to swerve out of the way. Fred and George, who had both been within sight of this, cursed and went back to their attack on the green-robed Seeker. The Snitch had disappeared back into the blowing snow as luck would have it, and Harry sighed. The game seemed as though it would go on forever.  
  
Malfoy had now decided to fly as close to Harry as possible, and it was starting to get on the emerald-eyed boy's nerves. He decided that there was only one method of getting rid of Malfoy for now. After stopping and glancing around for a moment, Harry grinned and pulled into a steep dive. Malfoy followed instinctively thinking that Harry had spotted the Snitch. At the last second, Harry swooped up out of the dive, just narrowly avoiding a crash into a snowdrift, but Malfoy who wasn't as adept at graceful flying as Harry, found himself lying in the snow moments later. He shook his head and got to his feet unsteadily before looking around for his broom.  
  
"Curse you Potter! That was a cheap trick!" Malfoy kicked off again and flew up as high as he had been before.  
  
He noticed only too late that the Weasley twins were on either side of him and hitting two Bludgers his way. Unable to move fast enough, Malfoy became the victim of both Bludgers, one striking him in the back and the other colliding with his head. A strangled cry escaped his lips before he blacked out and slipped sideways off of his broom which continued to float forward.  
  
Harry saw the attack and made a dive to catch Malfoy without thinking. The Snitch caught his eye halfway down and he swung to his right to get it, and then back to his left to retrieve the injured Slytherin. Harry went into a full dive and managed to grab Malfoy's under the arms a moment before he would have crashed into Earth.  
  
Harry landed on the ground, carefully scooping the now unconscious Malfoy into his arms and heading for Madam Pomfrey who was waiting with a levitating stretcher. Harry laid Malfoy on the stretcher and pulled his hand away to find that it was covered in crimson red blood.  
  
"The Bludger hit him on the side of the head, and another one hit him in the back. He's bleeding."  
  
"All right Mr. Potter. Out of the way!"  
  
Harry watched as his adversary was carried off, and his teammates joined him. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie hugged him, each giving him a kiss on the cheek, but the twins and Ron glared daggers at him and walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with them? We won! How can they be so upset," asked Katie frowning at the boys.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Harry lied as he glanced down at his bloodied hand. The Snitch was also stained with a little blood and Harry felt a pang of guilt. What if he hadn't have been able to catch Malfoy after grabbing the Snitch? It had been selfish to think about winning when someone could have been killed.  
  
**********  
  
Harry stopped in front of the Hospital Wing when he heard Hermione call to him. She was smiling, but there was worry hidden in the depths of her eyes. She was wearing her heaviest robes and had a scarlet and gold scarf wrapped around her neck and was toying with the fringe thoughtfully.  
  
"That was wonderful Harry. Good job!"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. "Thanks Herm."  
  
"Going to see if Malfoy's all right?"  
  
"I was going to get my ears fixed up a bit. I can't feel them, and I think they may be frostbitten, but I was going to check on Malfoy while I was in there."  
  
"I think it was brave of you to rescue him, even if he probably wouldn't have done it for you."  
  
"That's what sets me and him apart Herm. I would have felt guilty if I hadn't. I even feel guilty for catching the Snitch before I caught him. I realized after that, that if I hadn't been quick enough, he would have been killed."  
  
"I swear Harry Potter, that you have the biggest heart in the whole of Hogwarts."  
  
"Well I know three people who are pretty mad at me because of that right now. The twins hit those Bludgers at Malfoy with the intent to hurt him pretty bad, because his father was part of the attack on Ginny and Ron, and somehow they found out about it."  
  
"Oh no . . . Should I talk to them? I mean, I know none of us have ever been fond of Malfoy or his family, but that doesn't give them the right to almost kill him."  
  
"No. Don't talk to them. I'll do it when I get back to the dorms. I think their captain needs to talk to them about sportsmanship."  
  
Harry walked into the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey looked up at him from her place over Malfoy's bed.  
  
"Could you heal up my ears? I think I got a little frostbite."  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment Mr. Potter. Have I seen you after every Quidditch match you've ever played?"  
  
"Not all of them . . ."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed as she finished bandaging up Malfoy's head. She walked into the other room to put the bandages back and check on Ginny who still hadn't awakened while Harry waited, and Malfoy stirred in his sleep and opened his icy eyes.  
  
"Damned Bludgers . . ." He groaned touching his fingers lightly to his head and pulling them away with a wince. "What are you doing here Potter?"  
  
"I came to get my ears healed."  
  
"I'll assume that since I have no recollection of the end of the Quidditch match, that you wonderful Gryffindors beat us," Malfoy sneered sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, but I don't approve of the way the twins tried to kill you. They were acting like you, and I thought they were better than that."  
  
"Go away Potter. I already have a headache, and I don't need you around to make it worse."  
  
"I will once my ears are healed up. Just shut your trap Malfoy. You should just be glad I caught you and didn't let you break every bone in your body."  
  
"Wait a minute . . . You caught me?"  
  
"Yes. I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not the type of person that lets people fall to their doom. Is that a good enough reason, or would you rather be splattered all over the Quidditch pitch right now?"  
  
"No."  
  
The enemies were silent for a moment as Harry waited to see what the snide Slytherin would say. Madam Pomfrey returned and healed Harry's ears and checked over his fingers before leaving to tend to more patients.  
  
"I suppose you want me to thank you for being the hero again Potter? I think I will . . . when hell freezes over that is."  
  
"Well, it would have been nice, but I didn't expect any manners from you Draco."  
  
Harry turned and stormed out leaving Draco sitting on his bed in shock.  
  
'He called me Draco. He's never called me anything other than Malfoy, well . . . unless it was insulting. Perhaps I should have said thank you. He did save me after all . . . Well, it's Potter. I have no reason to thank him for anything . But he did save me, and not many would have done that . . .'  
  
**********  
  
Harry stomped into the common room and was met with three icy stares. He turned to the twins and Ron with a very impatient look on his face and mentally dared them to say something.  
  
"Why'd you save him Harry?! He'd never save you! Malfoy is scum! His whole family is scum! His father almost killed Ginny, and she's laying down there in the hospital wing totally helpless right now! She could die!"  
  
"Ron, I thought you were better than Malfoy, but I must have missed something. I don't care if he wouldn't have saved me. I'm not him! I save people who need to be saved! I don't let people get flattened on the Quidditch pitch because certain people decide to take their anger for someone out on that person's son, who had absolutely nothing to do with what happened! Usually I'm in a good mood after winning a match, but tonight I'm probably in the worst possible mood that I could ever be in after a wonderful Quidditch match, and all because the three of you are completely and utterly immature!"  
  
"Hey!" Fred and George chorused at the same time, but Harry decided that arguing would get him nowhere and that it was time to head up to the dorms for the remainder of the evening.  
  
Once he was upstairs, Harry kicked at his trunk and didn't feel like celebrating his newest win at all. It was pointless. The emerald-eyed young man leaned his head against the wall beside his and then hit it with his fist. People could be so cruel sometimes, not to mention immature.  
  
Harry stripped out of the sopping wet and cold Quidditch robes and his jeans and sweater before changing into some dry clothes and sinking onto his bed. A knock on the door and a creak drew his attention, and he sat up to find Katie, Angelina, and Alicia peeking in the room.  
  
"Harry? Do you want to come down to the party? It won't be any fun without our captain," said Katie softly, knowing that Harry was very unhappy for some reason or another.  
  
"I don't want to go down there. Fred and George almost killed Draco Malfoy on purpose, and I don't like how both of them and Ron are acting. I'd rather stay up here."  
  
"C'mon Harry. Please," begged Angelina. "We brought you some hot chocolate . . ."  
  
The girls came over and sat down around Harry who sighed and took the mug from Angelina. They were all looking at him in a pleading manner, and it was making Harry feel bad for being irritable with them.  
  
"Fine. I'll come down, but I won't promise that I'll enjoy myself."  
  
The girls sighed and let Harry walk downstairs ahead of them. Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all sitting together on a scarlet couch with gold trim. Ron and the twins were sitting in the corner, and the rest of the Gryffindors were sitting or standing in various places around the room. Alicia and Angelina cornered the twins, and Hermione decided to talk to Ron. Harry sat down between Neville and Seamus and sighed.  
  
"In a fight with George, Fred, an' Ron are ya," asked the sandy-haired Irish boy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"I'll bet it's because ya saved that git Malfoy from crackin' 'is skull open, right?"  
  
"Yeah . . . They don't think I should have."  
  
"Well it wasn't really their choice. If ya wanted to save 'im, then ya had every right to save 'im."  
  
"I think so too Seamus, but they're blinded by anger."  
  
"They'll get over it. They always do. Just give 'em a lil' while Harry."  
  
"I just don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I've never ever liked Draco since I got here, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let him get killed.  
  
"Well, I guess it goes to show just how much you've grown up, and the twins and Ron haven't. But like I said, give 'em some time, and they'll come aroun'.  
  
Harry leaned back and tried to relax while he sipped his hot chocolate and closed his eyes to try and clear his mind. His head hurt rather bad from the recent development of a headache, and it gave no sign of clearing up any time soon.  
  
"Oh, an' since when is he Draco an' not Malfoy? Startin' to grow a bit fond of 'im?"  
  
Harry could feel his ears go red, and he shook his head no frantically. Seamus laughed and winked at him before turning back to Dean and resuming an animated conversation about Quidditch.  
  
'There's no way I could be fond of Draco Malfoy. He's never done anything nice to me. What in the world is wrong with me?'  
  
********** 


	3. The Elements

Tangled Alliances 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Did you really think I did? 

Couples: Later on Draco/Harry slash 

Rating: PG-13 

Spoilers: Yes definitely, mentions from all four books. 

********** 

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~ 

The Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the students. On the table before him was the flaming Goblet of Fire. Harry watched entranced as the Goblet's blue-white flames danced around and flickered, vaguely recalling something being said about how often the Goblet could be lit. He thought, if his memory served correctly, that it could not be lit until the next Triwizard Tournament. 

"As almost all of you recall, last year Hogwarts was home to the Triwizard Tournament, and the Goblet of Fire was used to select the names of those students who were to compete. I stated that the Goblet was not going to light again until the next tournament, but have charmed it to light for a different cause." 

Dumbledore paused there and glanced around the hall. 

"After the attacks on Hogwarts over Christmas Holiday, I have decided to heighten the magical protection of the castle. A crystal that is hidden in the depths of the Forbidden Forest must be retrieved and brought to Hogwarts for the additional safety of the school. I will need four students to go, and they must work together to get the gem from its place in the forest. That is why the Goblet of Fire is here before you all this afternoon." 

Again Dumbledore paused, and Harry prayed that this time he would be left out of the spotlight. 

"I will use the Goblet to decide on the students best suited to take on this task. Every student's name from fifth year up has been placed into the Goblet. If you are chosen, you may accept or decline the mission. I will tell you now that this is very dangerous, and it could be life threatening." 

Dumbledore looked down at the Goblet which, as if it had sensed that he was done speaking, shot a piece of parchment and a plume of red sparks into the air. The headmaster caught the small slip of parchment and read the name it bore before handing it to Professor McGonagall. She too read the name and then cleared her throat to speak. 

"Harry Potter." 

Harry looked down at the floor and tried to escape all the stares that were directed his way. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. Now he would once again be the center of focus. The Goblet shot another stream of red sparks into the air along with the second name. 

"Hermione Granger." 

Hermione blushed and followed Harry's gaze down to the floor. Harry was relieved to know that he would have at least one friend in this task, until his mind flitted to how upset Ron would be that he and Hermione had been chosen, and he was once again left out. Harry didn't see the third stream of red sparks that the Goblet emitted. 

"Ronald Weasley." 

Ron grinned, and his brothers patted him on the back. Ginny smiled weakly and leaned up against Fred. 

"Wicked! All three of us are going to be together. Wonder who the fourth person'll be? Another Gryffindor maybe?" Ron looked away from his two best friends just in time to see the Goblet spit out a shower of green sparks and the final piece of parchment. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

The first three who had been chosen looked over at Draco in surprise. The Slytherin looked almost as shocked as they did. 

"Do you all accept?" Dumbledore asked seriously. 

Ron began to say something, but Harry stepped on his foot with all the strength he could muster, and the redhead was silent. Harry nodded as did Hermione, and Draco paused for a moment before nodding his own consent. Harry hissed something to Ron and he shook his head solemnly. 

"Good. Then you shall set off tomorrow morning. Professor Lupin will bring you down to Hogsmeade to make sure you are supplied with the necessary materials to enter the woods and face whatever you may find within. I will speak with you after dinner tonight in my office about the entire mission." 

********** 

"You have been chosen for a very important mission. I must be frank with you. I don't like the idea of four fifth year students in that forest alone, but if the Goblet chose you, then so be it. It must know that you can achieve your goal. Now once you are in the forest, head in as deep as you can go until you're in the center. You should come to some sort of entrance. You must enter there, but from that point on, it is not known what is inside other than a maze. When you reach the end of the maze, you must retrieve a crystal, a large diamond-like gem. It protects the dwelling that possesses it from many sorts of dark magic, such as the use of the Unforgivable Curses." 

Draco for some unknown reason looked particularly relieved and almost excited, and Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione was the only one who noticed this, but said nothing, and instead shifted her gaze to Ron who had been glowering at Draco since they had entered the office. 

"I trust that you can work together without killing each other, or endangering one another?" 

"Yes we can Headmaster. I know we can. I'll make sure we will," Harry said raising an eyebrow at Ron and then Draco, who was now returning Ron's look of hatred. 

********** 

"Are you sure you're all feeling up to this? You know you don't have to go." 

Dumbledore gazed at the four chosen students and waited until they nodded to continue. 

"I have faith in you. I know you can get through the woods and into the maze, and I know that will be simple for you if you cooperate. You must not fight, but work together. It is the key to your success. I wish all of you all the best of luck. Be careful. Come back safely." 

The students murmured their good-byes and headed into the forest. The teachers watched as they disappeared into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest and hoped that they would come back alive and well. 

"I hope zey vill be vell." Fleur was watching Harry closely as was Professor Lupin. 

"I'm sure they will be, Fleur. They're all strong, and they're all rather intelligent, though sometimes they neglect to show it." 

********** 

Harry led the group through the heavily packed snow, Ron and Hermione just behind him and Draco following at a distance. They made no effort to talk to him, and he returned the favor by keeping silent. It was rather odd that the boy hadn't made any attempts to insult the three friends ahead of him, and Hermione found that suspicious. It seemed as though he wanted this mission to go well, for it to be successful, and that led Hermione's thoughts back to the glimpse of excitement she had seen in Draco's eyes. Why was he so happy about this? 

She had to find out, and as not to arouse suspicion, pretended to stop and tie her shoe while Ron continued on after glancing back to see what she was doing. Draco almost tripped over her when he reached her and glared at her contemptuously. 

"What's the deal, Granger? Trying to make me fall and break an arm or leg so I don't have to go with you lot?" 

"No, Malfoy. I was actually hoping that you'd answer a question for me." 

"Why should I answer a question for a Mudblood?" 

Hermione felt a burst of anger and narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, gritting her teeth to avoid saying something too nasty. 

"I'll ignore that last comment. I wanted to know why you agreed to come with the three of us. Why did you seem so happy about it?" 

"When did what I choose to do become your business?" 

"When it started involving myself and my friends." 

"Maybe I decided to come along just to be a nuisance." 

"You wouldn't waste your time, Malfoy. What's the other reason?" 

"It doesn't concern you. Now go back to your little friends and leave me alone." 

Hermione had to resist the urge to slap Draco. 

"And if I don't go back to them? Whatever do you plan on doing? You certainly will not make me move." 

"Are you quite sure of that?" 

"Yes in fact I am, because if you were to even point your wand at me, Ron and Harry would have you stunned before you even knew what happened. And you know they would, so I suggest you stop being a stupid prat." Hermione's words came out in a bitter hiss, and Draco just smirked, furthering the rage that was boiling up inside her. 

"And I know hexes and curses that would leave them in so much pain that-" 

Hermione swung at him, and the palm of her hand connected with his nose as he tried to dodge the swipe. Draco knew it was broken before the pain even struck him, but he didn't cry out. The side of his mouth curved up in a slight smile, and his gaze slowly met Hermione's. She was pale and stunned, most likely because she had only intended to slap the boy and instead had broken his nose. 

"I-" 

"You didn't mean it, and I know that, but I don't really care. Now move along." There was no emotion in Draco's eyes or tone of voice which scared Hermione, and she complied with his order immediately. 

Draco continued on once she was gone, and was only barely aware of the pain she had caused him. It was nothing to some of the pain he had felt in his lifetime. It brought back a chilling flood of memories from his childhood, and one particularly nasty one made its way to the top of his consciousness. 

Draco had been seven years old at the time, and not yet aware of how his father looked at Muggles, Mudbloods and the like. He had decided one day, while with his mother in the local wizarding shops, to talk to a half-breed, not knowing that there was any difference between himself and the other boy. They had been in a wizarding toy store that Narcissa often brought Draco to and spoiled him at. As he looked around, he noticed the boy holding a toy broomstick and looking it over keenly as his mother watched. He had sand colored hair just like his mother and was robed in bright green. The back of his robes showed two Quidditch players diving for the Snitch. 

"I wan' a real one Mum! Ya can't play Quidditch on this . . . Toy." 

"Seamus, we're on vacation and I can't go buyin' ya too many things, and of course I can't get ya a real broom right now. Perhaps when ya go to Hogwarts . . ." His mother's Irish accent wasn't quite as pronounced as his own, and she seemed much calmer than her son, who was quite wound up at the moment. 

Seamus looked at the toy broom he was holding in his hand and shook his head vehemently. His mother sighed with a smile, and Draco drew closer to him as she moved away to talk to a man who was looking rather nervous. The sandy-haired boy saw him and smiled brilliantly revealing two missing front teeth. 

Hullo there! Do ya like Quidditch?" 

Draco nodded. He had been to several Quidditch games and even owned a toy Quidditch set. The four balls were softer than they were in reality, making injury to the little children whose parents purchased them, less likely. Draco even owned his own broomstick. 

"What's yer favorite team? I like Ireland of course. They're great! I wan' a real broomstick, but me mum doesn't wanna get me one. Thinks it's dangerous. Do ya have a broom?" Seamus was a regular ball of energy. 

"My father bought one for me for my birthday." Draco was delighted to talk to another wizard his own age. Since he could remember, the only young wizards and witches he had met had been Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. He didn't really care much for them. Crabbe and Goyle had been a bit too dull for him, and Pansy was . . . a girl. 

"Wow, that's wicked! I wish I could have a broom!" Seamus's grin had widened and his light eyes were sparkling. "What's yer name?" 

"Draco." 

"I'm Seamus Finnigan. I'm from Ireland. Me and me mum and dad on vacation here. I wish there was a store like this back home. Hey, why don't we try out these brooms?" 

Seamus shoved one forcefully into Draco's hands and hopped onto the one he had been holding. The scene that followed was one that Draco thought of fondly. They had zoomed around the toy store on the brooms knocking both people and toys every which way, laughing and shouting as they bobbed and darted through the crowd. The memory then took a nosedive into the unpleasant as Draco recalled what happened next. 

Strong hands yanked Draco off of the broom which crashed into a wall of magical action figures that all looked mad or shocked after collapsing to the floor. Draco's head swiveled around slightly so that he could see who had grabbed him. It was his father, and he was looking none too pleased. Cold fury glittered in his dark gray eyes, and his mouth was set in a firm line. Few times had Draco witnessed a look like the one plastered on his father's face. The last time he had seen it, he had been five, and had knocked a large silver orb onto the floor, shattering it. 

Mrs. Finnigan had collected her own son, but instead of being angry, was checking him over for injuries. Draco wondered why his father hadn't asked if he was all right, but the thought was fleeting as his father set him down, keeping a tight grasp on his robes. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy. My son didn't mean any harm. He's just a little hyper-" 

"Come along boy." The tone of his father's voice was cold, and he could see that it struck fear into Mrs. Finnigan. 

Lucius Malfoy practically dragged his son back to their home a few miles away. He said nothing the whole time, and it frightened Draco. He knew his father was very angry with him, though he couldn't quite comprehend why at the time. Once back at Malfoy Manor, he found that his mother had already returned home and was looking quite ill. Her eyes never left Lucius Malfoy in those few moments after his return home, until he hit Draco. 

The blow had stunned Draco and knocked him to the floor. His entire face felt as though something had crushed it, and he could barely make out the blood that was dripping from both his lip and nose as the world swam around him in blurry shapes and colors. 

"Never make friends with Mudbloods or half-breeds boy. They're not pure. You're to stay away from them. Do you understand me?" 

Draco whimpered and nodded, then laid unmoving until his father was gone. Tears filled his eyes as his mother scooped him into her arms and sat with him there on the plush green carpet trying to comfort him. He had no idea what a Mudblood or a half-breed was. It had been the first time Lucius had struck his son, but certainly not the last. 

Draco suddenly realized that it was getting darker in the forest, and his mind shifted back to the task at hand. The trees overhead had grown much thicker and were now blocking out all but a little of the gray light of the cloudy morning. He was well behind the others now, and they hadn't noticed, or hadn't cared. He had managed to heal his nose while lost in his thoughts and now set to the task of wiping the remaining blood off of his face. Touching his finger to his nose, he winced. The area just to the left of it was sore, and he knew that he would soon be sporting a lovely black eye courtesy of the Mudblood. 

"Maybe we should stop." He could just make out Harry's voice from where he had stopped to make sure his nose was all right. "We don't want to get lost in here and end up wandering around forever, and we don't want to attract anything to us making all this noise. We need to make sure we're going in the right direction and we should have our wands out in case anything goes wrong. There are all sorts of things in these woods." 

"Point me." Hermione was holding her wand on a flat palm and it was pointing north. They needed to be going west to get to the center of the forest. "All we have to do is follow this. We can rest when we get to the maze." 

Harry nodded, and they set off again. He was thinking about what Dumbledore had told them. The entrance to the maze was in the center of the forest, and he knew there were other things in the center of the forest -- Acromantulas. 

********** 

By sundown, all four of the students were feeling exhausted. Hermione's legs ached, and Harry's feet were sore. Ron was complaining about not having had anything to eat. Draco's head pounded relentlessly, and no matter what he did, the throbbing pain would not relinquish. 

"We're stopping here." Harry had stated the order, and Ron and Hermione had gratefully halted and sat down on a rock that Ron had released from its snowy blanket. 

"Why not go further Harry? We must be close." 

"We're going to in a minute, Herm, but we need to be careful. There are Acromantulas living in the center of the forest, and I'm rather sure they wouldn't mind having us for dinner." 

"We could always throw them Malfoy if they attacked us, though I doubt they'd want to eat the scrawny little git." 

"Sod off Weasel." Ron's head whipped around, and he found that Draco was standing only a few feet from them. "I'm not the one who's afraid of spiders. They don't bother me in the least." 

"These are gigantic spiders Malfoy. They could scare anyone," Ron growled irritably. 

"I'm not afraid of anything." Draco was flat out lying. Things that frightened the average person didn't usually bother him at all, but he was afraid of a few things, like his father. "Anyway, what is your wondrous plan to get us past these oversized spiders, Potter? Going to go with Weasel's idea?" 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

"Why don't you make me if you're so tough?" 

"Harry don't. He's not worth the energy," Hermione warned. 

"Stay out of this, Granger. You already caused me enough trouble for one day." 

"Malfoy, just be quiet and listen for a minute why don't-" 

Harry stopped talking because he saw that Ron had gone white in absolute terror. An Acromantula towered over them, looking extremely menacing, and it did frighten Draco a little. He pulled his wand from his pocket and yelled stupefy, but the red shot of magic only angered the spider which charged at him. 

Draco had only seconds to react, but was frozen to the spot. Instead, Harry dove into the way and seized Draco's wrists, pulling him out of the creature's way. They tumbled to the white ground below them and Harry cried out in what sounded like pain to Draco. The next thing he felt was Harry dragging him to his feet and heading further into the forest. 

"Lumos!" 

Harry hissed the word through gritted teeth, and in the wand light, Draco could see droplets of blood glittering on Harry's cheek. There was no time to think however, as the spider bore down on them and tried to grab Draco. It missed much to Draco's relief, and the Slytherin felt as though he were falling. He had been, but didn't realize it until he hit the ground with a loud thud. 

Hermione and Ron were just sitting up, and Ron's face was as white as a sheet. Hermione was gasping for breath and checking herself over for injuries. 

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked, helping him sit up and looking at his cheek. 

"Just a scratch. It hurt, but it'll be fine. How are you two?" 

Hermione said she was just shaken up and Ron nodded, though shaken up could hardly describe the look on his face. No one said anything to Draco, perhaps because he stood up and leaned against the wall with his arms folded coolly over his chest. 

"Are you going to thank Harry, or is that too much to expect from an ungrateful monster like you?" Hermione snapped at him, and he looked at her with his strange half smile 

"I told him once before that I'd thank him when hell froze over, and that statement remains standing." 

"You no good excuse for a-" Ron's insult was stopped by Harry who was looking into Draco's eyes with his own unreadable emerald ones. "If he wants to be that way, then fine. It doesn't bother me in the least. I don't expect him to be thankful that I saved him. I just did it because we need him here, and I'd feel sort of bad going back and telling Dumbledore that Malfoy got killed even though I had the chance to save him." 

Harry's words seemed to stab Draco in the heart. _'I did it just because we need him here.'_ Draco didn't respond, couldn't think of anything to say, and mentally kicked himself for it. Harry had won that round. 

"Now if you're done being rude Malfoy, I'd like to ask what in the world just happened." 

"We fell down a bloody hole, Potter. What the hell did you think happened?" 

"If you'd remove your head from your-" Harry started, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. 

"There is no hole, Malfoy. It's solid earth above us." 

Draco looked up and examined the surface above his head. It was completely solid earth and stone, and there was no way they had fallen through it. 

"We're in the maze then, Granger. I thought a supposed genius such as yourself could figure something like that out. Why don't we all find our way to the end of it, so I can get away from the three of you before I lose my precious sanity," Draco, snarled. 

"Since when have you been sane, Ferret?" 

"What did you just call me, Weasel?" 

"You heard me, _Ferret_." Ron's tone of voice was dangerously low, and Harry moved in front of him, just to be sure that the two boys wouldn't end up pummeling each other, though Ron would surely beat Draco to a pulp, being the taller and more muscular of the boys. 

"Let's just get moving and stop bickering." Hermione lit her wand and started down the path before her, putting her hand on the wall of the maze. "If I keep my hand on this wall and we keep moving, we'll be sure to find the way out sooner or later." 

********** 

And it was much later when they finally came to a stop. Exhausted and hungry, all four sunk down onto the ground. Ron, after eating his fill, immediately fell asleep, and Harry dozed off not too long after. Hermione and Draco remained wide awake. 

"I'll stay up and keep watch if you want to get some sleep." 

"You can go to sleep, Granger. I'd rather not go to sleep, and I'll keep watch. I don't trust you lot not to curse me if I fall asleep, especially Weasel." 

"Oh honestly . . . Can't you grow up and stop being so nasty?" 

"I'm not being nasty. I was raised not to let my guard down, not around family, allies, enemies, or friends." 

"You have no friends, so that last one doesn't matter, and I don't think your father would think twice about killing you." 

"I don't need friends and you know nothing about my family. Nothing at all." 

Hermione snorted and laid down a few feet from Ron while Draco stared into the magically conjured fire. His head hurt, and he was tired, but he wouldn't sleep. Sleep led to dreams, which turned into nightmares, and nightmares would just wake him up anyway. 

********** 

Draco jumped when he heard movement behind him and cursed himself for starting to doze off. It was just Harry though, and he was standing with his wand in his hand, poised for attack. 

"What-" Harry silenced Draco with a quick wave of his hand, and stared straight ahead of him. Then Draco heard the voices that had apparently awakened Harry. 

_Few into this maze have passed,_

_And fewer more have made it through._

_If you can reach us rather fast,_

_You'll have a chance at what you're due._

_If you fail, you should have fled;_

_No turning back, you'll all be dead._

__

_Flame and Air and Earth and Sea_

_Will all be part of what you'll dare,_

_Though how you choose to be_

_Will determine how you fair._

_One hour more we four shall wait,_

_And failure brings unpleasant fate. _

__

The voice singing the haunting rhyme was chilling, and Draco tried to suppress a shiver, but couldn't and found that his hand was shaking as he reached for his own wand. He noticed that both Ron and Hermione had been awaked by the eerie song, and both looked quite shaken. Suddenly the voice ceased its song, and Harry turned to face them. 

"I'll assume you all heard that." He received three nods and continued. "It said we have an hour to get to the end of the maze to find four . . . Something." 

"Well if we only have an hour, then we should get moving don't you think, Potter?" Draco was standing up with his arms crossed over his chest again looking quite nasty. 

"Yes. We should. Come on then." Harry ignored Draco's rude manner and started to lead the group in the direction they had been going. 

This time it was Harry who put his hand to the wall, and soon they were well on their way to the exit. Harry was replaying what he could remember of the poem in his mind, when white hot pain seared through his fingertips, and he jerked them away. The wall glowed orange where his hand had been, and without warning, flames burst forth from the spot, singeing the sleeve of his robe as he fell backwards. The flames grew and soon produced a wall of fire the width of the path and the height of the walls. 

"Where the hell do we go now? That was the only way past." Ron was glaring at the flames in irritation. "This is stupid. Why did we agree to come?" 

"We have to get through somehow, even if we have to jump through." 

"Jump through fire, Harry? Are you out of your bloody mind?" 

"Well do you see any other way through, Ron?" 

Ron stared at the wall of flames for a moment and then shook his head in defeat. 

"They're magical flames, so I doubt water will put them out . . . I'll go first." 

Harry stepped closer and felt the heat licking at his face and hands, making him break out into a sweat. He was trying not to be afraid, but it was no use. It was then that he saw something hurtle past him and into the fire, causing Hermione to gasp. Harry knew that it had been Draco, and he followed the boy's lead. He threw himself at the flames, and disappeared through them. True shock hit him on the other side. He was in water, and far under water from what it seemed. He gagged as he inhaled and icy breath of it, and surged upwards toward the surface. He could make out just a little light, but everything around him was getting darker by the second. His chest felt as though it would burst, and his lungs ached for precious air. Harry felt something wrap around his wrist and give a great pull, and he broke the surface, gasping and choking. The hands that had pulled him far enough to breathe oxygen once more, also pulled him up onto a stone surface where he lay unmoving for a long time. He could make out splashing noises and curses in the background, but nothing was very clear. All he wanted to do was rest. 

"You have to get up Harry. We need to keep moving. Once we get to the end I'm sure we'll be able to take a break." 

Hermione was leaning over him and resting one hand on his arm, a worried look on her face. She and Ron helped him slowly to his feet, and he saw Draco. His silvery hair was clinging to his forehead and his lips looked almost purple in the dim light. Harry could tell he was shivering, as he now wore only the clothes he had donned under the heavy robes, which had been discarded ontot eh dusty ground. His hand had been burned slightly in the fire, which Harry noticed when the Slytherin slicked back his dripping locks of hair. 

"Are you all right, Harry?" 

"Yeah, Herm. It just wasn't what I was expecting really." Draco was watching him closely now, and their eyes met for a brief stare, until Draco turned away and headed off again. 

It was not long before they came to a set of stairs leading up, and Harry's stomach did a flip flop. They were narrow stairs, made out of earth and stone, and there was nothing on either side of them but a large cavernous hole. Draco was already heading up them, but cried out when one started to give way under his feet. He lurched forward and clung to a more sturdy step as he watched the ones he had been on collapse into the black abyss of nothingness. 

"Come on then you three. You know we have to get out of here soon." 

Ron looked ready to kill the Slytherin and privately wished that another step would fall out from under him and take the bastard with it. Hermione was walking up the steps carefully now and trying not to cause them to collapse. Draco took her hand and helped her jump up over the gap, and then Harry followed her path. Ron went last, and landed safely with Harry's help. The path upwards was a long one, and Draco noticed that it was getting windy, though where wind would come from he had no idea. It was strong enough to make him lose his balance, and he flailed his arms frantically in an attempt to steady himself, but it wasn't enough. Though Harry made a grab for the boy, he missed and Draco plummeted into the pitch black below. To stunned to call out, Harry sat and stared at the place where Draco had fallen, and gasped when he saw a small black bird fly up and land on the stairs above them at the top. In seconds it was a human, one who was looking quite agitated. 

"Why in the world did I even bother to climb those blasted steps when I could have flown . . ." 

"You're an animagus?" 

"Of course I am, Granger." 

Draco stood up and dusted himself of before proceeding to walk through a stone doorway. The others looked at each other blankly for a moment, and then followed him. The scene that met them was relieving. They had reached the end of the maze, or so they thought. 

A small pedestal entangled in vines and encrusted in jewels stood before the four students. Harry stepped forward and began to pull the vines away from the top as though something was forcing him to do so. Beneath them was a hidden book, faded and dirty, making it look quite ancient. Hermione stepped up beside him and ran her fingers delicately over the aged cover before opening to the first page. There were four words written there in black and outlined in a single color each. The colors were barely discernible, but Hermione's sharp eye picked up on them. 

"Terra, aqua, ventus, incendium," Hermione said reading the words on the page. "Those are the four elements." 

"Gee, I think we all knew that, Granger." 

"I was just stating a fact, Malfoy. You could be a little nicer about it. What do you think it has to do with our quest? It must be here for a reason." 

Harry was leaning on the gem encrusted stone, one hand touching the page where Hermione had her fingers pressed under the four words. Ron came over and rested a hand on the inside cover of the book. The words incendium, aqua, and terra were glowing softly, their outlines now wholly visible to the three who stood there. 

"Come here Malfoy, and put your hand on the book. I think I figured it out," Hermione said with a grin of triumph. 

"Well I hope you figured it out. I don't want to be here all day." 

Draco reached over and placed his hand on the old parchment page, and it glowed a brilliant, blinding white before releasing four separate rays of light that enveloped the adventurers. 

The lights began to take forms, and the group crowded around the pedestal, eager to see what they had released, but frightened at the same time. Finally, the creatures took a fairly solid shape and stopped in front of the students. They were spirit forms of the four elements. Fire and Earth were female, while Wind and Water were male. They seemed to be made out of the element they represented, but at the same time they looked almost human. 

"You are the ones who have been chosen to enter the maze," Fire stated unbelieving as she circled around Harry. 

"Yes. We are. We were chosen by the Goblet of Fire to come here and get the crystal that's in the maze." 

"They look too young to me," Fire said circling the rest of them slowly. "What is so special about this group? Why did the Goblet choose them?" 

"They've proven themselves, Fire. They got past the first half of the maze. It's quite simple really." Wind said sarcastically whipping around the group and blowing their robes and hair about. He stopped in front of Draco and eyed the boy intently, as if reading his mind. 

"Yes they have," Earth replied softly, resting on the ground. "But, of all the tasks, it was the easiest I think." 

"Well if the Goblet chose them, then let us lead them to the other half of the maze," Water added, leaning on Earth's shoulder. "We haven't been released in a long time to get the crystal, and it feels good to get out of here to do something rather than just observe the happenings of the muggle and wizarding worlds. 

"Well, before we start, I want to know what the nature of this mission is? Why is the crystal needed?" Fire directed her question at Harry and crossed her arms. Her fiery golden eyes swept over Harry, and of course came to rest on the lightning bolt scar. 

"There was an attack on our school. A group of dark wizards attacked friends of mine over the Christmas Holiday, and almost killed one of them. Headmaster Dumbledore thinks the school needs a stronger force protecting it, and we were sent to get a crystal that would supposedly generate more power in repelling dangerous forces away from the school." 

"Dark Wizards? Have they come to power again? It's been awhile since I watched your world as my fellow elements do, about fourteen years or so." 

"Yes they have. Voldemort has gathered his followers together, and he wants to see the wizarding world fall under his control." 

"You are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, are you not?" 

"Yes . . ." Harry shifted uncomfortably under Fire's steady gaze. 

"We've heard about you," Wind said. "Fire stopped watching your world when Voldemort lost power for the first time, when the curse he aimed at you, backfired on himself, and he was temporarily defeated." 

Hermione could no longer stand being quiet and stepped in front of her fellow students. 

"You speak of another half to the maze. Where is it?" 

"Ahead of you. You need to get through it to get to the final task." 

"Task? What task?" 

"There will be many, my lady. Some you will face alone, and some you will aide each other in, but the final one is at the end of the maze, as is the crystal." Water smiled slyly and disappeared. 

"Wonderful. I love the sound of that," Ron muttered giving the elements a nasty look. 

Fire and Wind had moved away from the group slightly and were speaking in hushed voices. 

"So many secrets untold between them. The snotty one doesn't really hate them. He's just acting the way he's been taught to. A Slytherin and three Gryffindors. The Goblet sure picked a real combination. Perhaps if they make it through, it will bridge the gap between the houses. All four would once again be reunited as they were when Hogwarts was first a school, before the trouble came with the sorting of students. The school would not be divided and tangled in so many different alliances. It would be purged of darkness and be free again, the pure school it once was," Wind said appraising the group. 

"Everything needs a little darkness to balance the light, Wind. These children all have their fair share of darkness, and that will become more evident to them as they traverse the rest of the maze. Pure evil cannot be tolerated however, and this is why they were sent here," Fire stated as she watched Draco's eyes linger on Harry. 

"What do you see that I don't, Fire? I know you see something." 

"The blonde one, the scrappy one . . . he likes the Boy Who Lived. He admires his bravery, and is very attracted to him. He won't admit it to himself though, but he will in the end, if they make it that far." 

"Do you think that he likes him back?" 

"Not yet, but he will. He has yet to realize that sometimes you don't hate people as much as you think. You have to get closer to them before you truly understand them. Once the blonde one confesses, he will figure it out. 

"We need to get back. They're quite impatient." Wind and Fire moved back to the group. 

"Well, we'll join you now," Fire said moving over towards Harry. 

"Join us how?" 

"One of us will strengthen your power, inhabit your wand. When you need our power, call us, and we will help you. Water has already united with the girl's wand," replied the fiery element. "I will go with you Harry Potter." 

Fire circled him for a moment and then disappeared into his wand. 

"Be careful, and try not to get lost," Earth added before joining with Ron's wand. 

"And don't cause each other too much trouble. I think a few of you should try and get along a little better. You'd have more fun that way. I know you'd all love to be friends, or maybe more," Wind sneered as he glanced at Harry and Draco before dissolving. 

Draco looked down at the wand and had the urge to snap it in half. That stupid element was mocking him, mocking how he was feeling at the moment. When he had pulled Harry up out of the water earlier on, he had gotten an uneasy fluttering feeling in his stomach, like a bunch of fairies had taken flight in it, and it gave no sign of letting up. 

_'I'm not feeling what I think I am. It's impossible. I can't be. I don't feel that way about anyone. Especially Harry Potter. I never will. I'm a Malfoy . . .' _

"Well are you all coming or not? I want to get this over with!" 

Draco could see that Ron was angered by his sarcastic and snippety comments, and Harry was aggravated with them. 

"You know, Draco, if we didn't need a fourth person with us, I think I'd shove you right off that ledge. Why do you insist on irritating everyone?" 

"Isn't that what a Slytherin does?" He asked innocently in a mocking tone. 

"Does it really matter what house you're in?" 

"No, but the Slytherins are all evil and impure, or at least that's what all you Gryffindors think." 

"No. Your house quality is the desire to prove yourself and you doing whatever it takes to reach your goals. Nothing was ever said about you all being evil." 

"And I've never seen you be totally chivalrous and brave, Potter. So I guess our house qualities aren't the only ones we have." 

Harry lunged forward and grabbed Draco by the collar of the robes as the slightly shorter boy did his trademark smirk. As Harry held him there, Draco spoke so only the famous boy could hear. 

"Going to beat me up, Potter? Going to let your anger get the best of you? Going to be like me? Guess there's a little evil in everyone, even the Golden Boy," he hissed tipping his head up so his lips were mere inches from Harry's, and his eyes were locked with the Gryffindor's own. 

Harry released Draco and turned to head towards the building, his face bright red. 

"You're not worth it, Malfoy. You never were, and you never will be." 

********** 

"So now that we're in here, what do we do?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room which appeared to be a grand entrance hall. "They said there would be trials? How do we get to the trails?" 

"Why don't we call on one of the elements and have them tell us? I'll call Earth out. She seems to be the least dangerous and calm of the four," Ron said removing his wand from his pocket. "Terra!" 

Earth materialized before them and waited patiently. 

"So what do we do now?" Ron demanded. 

"A bunch of wizards like you can't figure it out? Oh dear, I thought you were smarter than that. You go through the rest of the maze. Your trials will find you. You don't have to worry about that." 

Earth returned to where she had been resting, and Ron sighed. 

"Well that was useful. We have absolutely no clue about which way to go or how dangerous this place is. I wish we had some sort of guide." 

"Wait. I learned a spell that creates a guide when you're lost. The guide will lead you to wherever you need to go. Rego! Lead us to the end of this maze!" 

A small blue ball shot from the end of Hermione's wand and it hovered in front of them for a moment before slowly heading towards the door. 

"Follow the little light. It knows where to go." 

"Where do you learn all these spells? We haven't learned this one in Charms yet," Ron said touching the light which did a loop in the air and buzzed off. "And why in the world didn't you use that before when we were in the other half of the maze?" 

"I just remembered it," Hermione said with a blush. "And I just study a lot, unlike you and Harry." 

Ron rolled his eyes and followed the light through one of the doors before them. He gasped when he saw what was within the chamber and stumbled back, knocking over Draco and Harry who landed in a pile behind him. Draco's face turned crimson red, and he paled when he realized that Hermione had caught him blushing. She gasped when she realized why. She always had been too smart for her own good. Ron slammed the door and leaned his back against it. 

"What's wrong, Ron? What's in there?" 

"Spider, big nasty spider. It's ugly, Harry, and it's big. Real big." 

"Well we have to get by it, Ron. We can't stay in here." 

Harry stood up and opened the door. There was nothing in the room. The raven-haired boy turned and raised an eyebrow at his friend in a questioning manner. 

"What spider, Ron? Are you losing your mind? There's not a thing in there." 

"But . . . I saw it. It was huge." 

"Weasel's gone insane. I didn't think it would take too long. He does hang out with all of you after all . . ." Draco said with a smirk. 

"Be quiet Malfoy. If we want to talk, then we'll tell you to," Hermione snapped haughtily. 

"Well excuse me," he snarled back storming into the room. 

They all headed through the room, Ron clinging nervously to Hermione's arm. He knew what he had seen, and it had to be there. Spiders that big didn't just disappear into the walls, or did they? Draco fell behind and as the group entered the next room through a red door to the left, something wrapped around his mouth and silenced him. Sticky silk then encased his legs and arms to bind them and keep him from thrashing about. 

"And they think he was imagining me," the spider hissed. "Wonder how long before they come looking for you, or maybe they won't. They don't seem to like you much now do they?" 

Draco's eyes were the size of saucers. The creature had the body of a spider, but from the waist up, had a woman's figure. She was grinning at him with a a set of pearly white teeth, all sharp. Venom seemed to drip from them. Her eyes sparkled a dangerous red color that was similar to the shade of her hair. It reminded Draco of blood, the same deep crimson color. Her skin was pale, almost white and her body was intricately detailed in crimson and black from the arms down 

"You look tasty." 

Draco wriggled, frantically trying to escape the silken thread in which he was entangled. It was impossible. The delicate web was as strong as iron. She poised her fangs over his neck and bit down sharply, and if he could have screamed, he would have been heard through the whole wizarding world. 

********** 

That's the end of that chapter, and to answer some questions: Fanfiction.net was only part of the reason I took the fic down. I also wanted to edit a lot of things and make it better than before. I had to combine some chapters too, to make them long enough to post on Schnoogle, so that's why I took the fic down and fixed parts of it up. So far this chapter had the most changes and added parts. I would have posted it sooner, but my computer broke, and I didn't have it for a week, and then I went on vacation. When I cam back it was fixed, but I had lost everything on the hard drive. Stupidly, I hadn't made back up disks. Luckily, I found a site that had archived all of the chapters, and I was lucky enough to be able to save them again (and make back up disks). 

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ 

~Royce~ 


	4. The Final Task and Confession

Tangled Alliances 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Couples: Later on Draco/Harry slash (as in a Male/Male relationship) 

Rating: PG-13 

Spoilers: Yes definitely, mentions from all four books. 

********** 

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~ 

Harry glanced behind him to make sure Draco was still there, and whirled around when he discovered that the Slytherin wasn't even in the room. 

"Malfoy's gone." 

"He's probably just trying to play some sort of joke on us. It's Malfoy after all," Ron said sarcastically. 

"No. Something's wrong. I know it is. Where's Hermione?" 

"Right behind . . . Me. What's going on, Harry? Harry? Where'd you go? Harry?! Hermione?! Malfoy? Where the hell did everyone go?" 

Ron ran back to the room where they had just been and gasped when he stepped into it. Draco was hanging unconscious from the ceiling, wrapped neatly in spider web. Blood had dripped down from the wound on his neck and stained the perfect snow white thread that bound him a deep red. Harry and Hermione hung beside him in similar cocoons crafted of the same white thread, and Harry was staring at Draco with a look of utmost concern. Ron could see fear and worry in the emerald eyes of the Boy Who Lived, and he could also tell that Hermione's mind was racing, trying to figure a way out. 

The spider stepped out before them and smiled at Ron, her fangs gleaming in the dim light. She bowed and stepped closer as Ron backed into the wall, his pulse pounding in his ears. 

"Oh man . . . I hate spiders . . ." He whimpered under his breath. "What do I do? Earth can't really help me . . . Damn. I wish I had Fire. I'd fry the legs off that thing. If I had Water I could drown it. Why did I get the useless element?" 

"It's lovely to meet you. You have such gorgeous hair. It's red, like mine. Very nice . . ." The spider ran her fingers through her long red hair and admired it for a moment before turning her gaze back to Ron. 

_'The giant spider is practically hitting on me. I don't believe it . . . This is not good . . . I have to do something. What if she tries to kill Hermione or Harry? What would I do? Oh this is so bad . . . I wish this was a Boggart like the one I faced in third year. I ripped its legs off with a spell . . . But this isn't a Boggart, and the Ridikkulus spell isn't going to work on it . . . What would Hermione and Harry do? I wish they could help. I need them.' _

__

__"Is something wrong little one? You look frightened. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I won't. I love red. It's my favorite color. I wouldn't hurt anyone with such pretty red hair . . ." The spider woman seemed to purr in his ear as she cupped his chin in her hand. 

Ron squeaked because it was all he could manage to do, and as she ran her fingers over his cheek, his face flushed. He didn't know whether he was going to be sick or faint. 

"My name is Aranea. What's yours?" 

"Ron . . ." He squeaked. 

Her fingers traveled up to his hair, and he clenched his fists into tight balls, digging his nails into the sweaty flesh of his palms. He could see his friends over her shoulder, and Hermione looked petrified. Harry was still watching Draco with the same worried expression as before. 

"What did you do to him, the unconscious one?" 

Aranea looked over her shoulder casually and thought for a moment, gently touching a long red fingernail to her chin. 

"I bit him, so he's been poisoned, but you don't have to worry. I won't do it to you. You don't like him anyway. You know you don't." 

She touched Ron's face again and leaned down to kiss him, but he'd had enough. He jumped out of the way and ran for the other side of the room with Aranea in close pursuit. 

_'Need a spell, need a spell . . . What sort of spell could I use against her? Wait, what was the spell we learned in charms the other day? Something with fire . . . Damn, what was it? I can't remember. Hermione would know . . . I wish I had her help. She's smart . . .' _

"Why are you running from me little one? I won't hurt you! I promise I won't!" 

_'Take a deep breath Ron . . . What was the name of that spell . . . It set fire to things, made them burn . . . Wait! That's it!' _

"Incendio!" 

A circle of flame shot up around Aranea, and she screamed at an eardrum shattering pitch. 

"Yes! Now to get the others down . . . Expedio!" 

The spider web went slack, and all three who were trapped fell to the ground with a crash. Harry was immediately at Draco's side, examining the wound on his neck. 

"We have to get out of here! This place is going to burn to the ground!" 

Harry pulled Draco up into his arms as he yelled to the others and scrambled for the door as quickly as he could holding Draco's limp body. Hermione followed him, choking on the smoke and the pungent smell of burning hair and flesh. Once in the next room, Hermione summoned for Water to come and put out the fire that blazed on after annihilating Aranea. Earth was released from the wand in Ron's hand, and she smiled at him with a faint blush. 

"You did well, and you have completed your trial. Aranea was a creature I created. I pick an animal or insect of my keeper's fears, and make them half human. It is their job to destroy or render the creature helpless. You have used your own wit to fight, and have not relied on your friends to help. You may travel on, but be wary, a trial can present its self at any time." 

"We need to rest. I'm tired, and we have to make sure Draco's all right," Harry said as he laid the blonde boy on the floor and made his robes into a pillow for his adversary. 

"What's this? Why are you calling him Draco all of a sudden? He's Malfoy," Ron snapped sitting down and leaning up against the wall. 

"Well Draco is his name. We need him here Ron. He has to go with us so that we can finish the tasks." 

"Is that all I'm good for to the lot of you? I'm just the unimportant helper, that you have to drag through the maze. I have half a mind to walk out right now, and you're lucky that I don't. Get away from me, Potter. I don't need you to be tending to my wounds. I'm quite capable of fixing them up myself," Draco snarled as he opened his eyes and sat up slowly, careful not to irritate the wound just above his shoulder. 

"I didn't mean it that way Draco." 

"Stop calling me that. Not even my friends call me Draco. Everyone calls me Malfoy." 

"Maybe if you had real friends they would call you Draco," Harry said calmly, looking directly into the Slytherin's eyes. 

Draco's jaw dropped, and for a moment the room was silent, the only sound being Draco's raspy breaths. Without another word, he stood up and trudged out of the room like a dog with his tail between his legs. He didn't need them. He could make it through on his own, and when he got to the end, he'd just have to wait for them. They'd get there eventually. After walking for quite some time, Draco's vision blurred, and he leaned up against the wall to support himself as the world began to spin and twist. 

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself as he toppled to the ground and landed in a heap on the chilly marble floor. 

********** 

Harry tossed and turned for more than an hour before he decided to go and search for Draco. He had to be around somewhere. Little did he know, Draco was about to face his own trial at the moment. 

The young blonde wizard lay unconscious on a stone platform that was raised in the middle of the room where he had fallen. He was sick with fever but shivering in the cool air that filled the room. His black robes hung loosely around his shoulders and pooled at his sides. Wind watched him contentedly, waiting to begin the task which he had in mind. A small ball of soft red light drifted into the room and stopped, glowing even brighter as it spoke in a soft, but all-knowing tone. 

"What is your plan, Wind? How can you test him while he is asleep?" 

"Because I can enter the realm of dreams and test him there." 

"And what shall his task be?" 

"I'm going to scare the hell out of him to put it simply, but if you must know, I'm going to test his trust, and make him see who it is best to trust. He seems to have trouble in that area." 

"What shall you do if he doesn't survive the poison that spreads through his system as we speak?" 

"He will, it is not deadly unless it goes untreated." 

"Well . . . The other three seem to dislike him a great deal. What if they choose not to treat him?" 

"They cannot abandon him. They need him to complete your task, do they not?" 

"Yes, but what if they do not get here in time?" 

"They will get here. One of them will at least. He has feelings for him, but he is unsure of them at the moment. This one cares for him in return, but does not want to admit it to himself. Typical mixed up humans." 

"Hmm . . . I could use that to my advantage in my task . . ." The glowing orb said amusedly as she circled Draco's stone bed. "This may prove interesting. It will add some spice to my sisters' boring questions. I will be off now, and make sure this one gets to me. I'm counting on you, Wind." 

"Of course." 

The orb of rose seemed to disintegrate, and Wind resumed his watch. It was time for the task to commence. 

********** 

Draco watched silently as his father stepped forward to where Harry hung helplessly, bound by sparkling blue rope to a metallic silver pole that stuck out of the ground. Emerald green eyes bore into Draco's own gray ones, pleading for a savior and freedom from certain death, but when Draco cast his eyes to the ground, Harry did the same, and did not look up again. He wouldn't plead to be released any longer. He was too proud to beg. He would die with his Gryffindor pride and bravery in tact. Draco watched as his father spoke with Lord Voldemort, taking great pride in the fact that he had been able to capture Harry Potter, and all because of Draco. The younger Malfoy had lured him to his doom, and now an overwhelming sense of guilt rose up within him. 

"You're going to make a fine Death Eater Draco. You've allowed quite the capture, and you will be greatly rewarded for it." 

Draco nodded numbly and continued to stare at the ground in despair. He was silent as Voldemort said something to Harry. He didn't listen. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to watch Voldemort kill Harry. His stomach began to churn with the very thought of watching Harry die. 

Of course, once Granger and Weasel found out, he too would be dead. They would kill him for luring their best friend into such a trap. They had trusted him, every single one of them had believed that he was working for them, and he had turned against them, just to save his own skin. He had betrayed them in one of the worst ways possible. 

"Is something wrong boy?" 

"Nothing Father . . . I just feel a bit ill . . ." 

Harry looked up at Draco and narrowed his eyes as cold fury surged up within him. 

Draco could practically read Harry's mind just by looking into those greens gems. 

_'You betrayed us Draco. You traded me in to save your own pathetic self. You're nothing but a traitor. That's all you'll ever be. Nothing but a filthy rotten traitor.' _

__

__Draco stepped back and shook his head, trying desperately to get the voice that pried into his mind to be silent. His father raised an eyebrow and glared at him as he sunk down onto his knees and closed his eyes tightly, pushing back hot tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. 

"He seems to be having second thoughts, Lucius. He should be left to share Potter's fate." 

Lucius seemed to consider the idea that perhaps letting his only child be magically executed was wrong, but then his face hardened, and he nodded. Draco stared around the circle of Death Eaters helplessly and began to back away as his father raised his wand to cast the Avada Kedavra curse. They were turning on him, just as he had turned on the ones he was supposed to be helping. 

"Get away from me!" Draco hissed the words and pulled his wand from his pocket. 

"Stupid boy. You shouldn't have showed your weakness. You'll pay for it now, with your life." 

And then Draco made his decision, he charged forward, and flung himself at Harry, undoing the Gryffindor's magical bonds with a spell he had learned earlier that year. Harry took his own wand in hand, and they prepared to face their fates together. Several flashes of green light shot past them and-- 

********** 

"Will he be all right?" Harry asked leaning against the cold stone wall with his hands behind his back. 

"His wound needs to be treated, and he needs to take something to rid his body of the poison, then he will be well again. Until then, he is going to be rather sick. Even after he is healed, the poison will leave some rather long lasting side effects Ha . . . His trial is complete, well to a degree. I will see if it has worked when he awakens. 

Draco woke up with a wail that would have shattered a mirror had there been one in the chamber. He looked around frantically and collapsed back against the stone when he realized it had all been a dream. 

"Oh my . . . What the hell was that all about? Were you playing around with my dreams?" Draco snarled jumping up and stalking towards Wind. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was, and it was part of your trial." 

"You know what? I think your trials are-" 

Draco sunk to the floor before finishing his statement. Harry caught him before his head could hit the marble below and carefully laid him to rest on the floor again. 

"Get the girl. She has an antitoxin potion with her. Fire will tend to the wound once the girl has administered the potion." Wind directed pointing in the direction in which Harry had come from. 

********** 

Hermione shook Draco gently, trying to wake him from the deep sleep into which he had fallen. He mumbled something groggily and just barely opened his silvery gray eyes to glance at the one who was denying him much needed sleep. 

"You have to drink this. Sit up a bit." 

Hermione assisted Draco in sitting up, and pressed the small glass vial in her hand to his lips. He drank its contents and gagged on the bitter amber liquid before sinking back to the floor. 

"How long will it take for the antitoxin potion to take affect?" Harry asked kneeling down beside the drowsy wizard. 

"A few hours perhaps. He should be well by morning. However, I did tell you that there will be side effects long after he is cured," Wind said looking at Harry and then directing his gaze at Fire. 

The golden element with fiery orange and red hair ran a hand over Draco's neck, provoking him to whimper and bite his lip in pain. She had closed the wound on his neck by burning it, hoping to prevent any infection. It would be healed properly back at school, or perhaps Draco could heal it when he was well again. Hermione had noticed that Draco knew a bit of healing magic after breaking the young man's nose. 

"So did I pass your bloody trial," Draco queried as he closed his eyes and dug his nails into his robes to stop from screaming. 

"I don't know yet. I cannot determine whether or not you have passed until you prove or disprove that you have," Wind replied as he began to become translucent. "We shall see tomorrow. For now, we should all rest." 

"Finally, a good long nap. I need one," Ron said bitterly. "So what's going to try and attack us while we sleep?" 

"Nothing," Earth replied as she too began to fade. "You are protected tonight. We have enchanted this room." 

"Good. I can't afford to stay awake and worry about our safety," Hermione muttered as she began to fall asleep. 

Before Harry could even say goodnight, his two best friends were sound asleep. He wasn't going to fall asleep as quickly though. He was worried about Draco. 

"You awake, Draco?" 

"What do you care, Potter?" 

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay . . ." 

"Why?" 

"Because I was worried, and I felt bad for what happened to you earlier with the spider." 

Draco snorted and opened an eye to look at Harry. His trademark smirk could be seen in the dim light cast by four small torches hanging in the four corners of the room. 

"Sod off, Potter." 

Draco rolled over to face the wall and closed his eyes. His cheeks turned a rosy red color as he thought about what had just been said. 

_'Because I was worried . . .' _

__

__Harry had been worried about him. He was Potter's adversary, his enemy, his worst nightmare. Why would he worry about a Slytherin anyway? Draco pushed the thoughts from his mind and moved around for a bit trying to get comfortable. The floor was the most uncomfortable place he had ever slept. It reminded him of the dungeons at home in the mansion. He sat up and drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them so he could keep warm. His arm burned and his neck stung every time he shifted just the tiniest bit. It was going to be a long night. 

********** 

The elements woke them from their sleep late in the afternoon the next day. They had all slept through the rest of the night and all of the morning, and they seemed quite refreshed. The elements led them through a door and into a forest. 

"What are we doing out here? Aren't we supposed to be in the maze?" 

"Yes, Ron, but this is part of the maze. You must make it through the woods alive by dawn. If you don't make it by then, we will assume that you have been killed trying to get to the final task," Earth replied motioning at the woods ahead. 

"Are there magical creatures out there?" 

"Yes, Hermione. You must be careful," Water answered. 

"We shall be at the end. There you will face the last task. For those of you who have not faced your task, then be prepared to face it before you reach us. Good luck," Fire said softly before zipping off in a golden bolt of light. 

The other three elements followed her, and the quartet was left in the fading light by themselves. Harry looked around apprehensively and then started down the path. Draco, Ron, and Hermione followed him in silence. 

"Make sure you keep up. We don't want to get lost, and we don't want to get in a situation where we can't defend ourselves as a group," Harry directed over his shoulder. "Make sure you have your wand ready at all times too." 

Harry fished around in his pocket and gasped when he realized that his wand was missing. Similar gasps came from the other three. 

"They took our wands! Those bloody elemental spirits took our damned wands!" Draco growled kicking a stone into the bushes. 

"They neglected to tell us that we wouldn't be able to use magic," Hermione murmured feeling very nervous all of a sudden. "This isn't fair. We can't do anything without our wands if we get attacked." 

"Well, let's hope we don't get attacked then," said Harry continuing on down the path. 

As darkness enveloped the group, a heavy mist rose up around them, engulfing them, and making the path difficult to stay on. Noises seemed to resonate from all parts of the forest, and it was impossible to tell exactly where they had come from. 

"We've been walking for hours. Can we take a break? I need to sit down for a few minutes," said Draco as he sunk down against a tree. 

"Only a few minutes. The longer we stay here, the more chance we have of getting caught by some creature, or maybe losing our way," Ron grumbled as he glared at the Slytherin with malice. 

The other three sat down on the path and took turns getting drinks of water. Hermione pulled out small bit of food and served each of the others before eating something herself. A strangled cry caught her attention. Something crimson red in color was wrapping itself around Ron's legs. 

"It's venomous tentacula! It's poisonous, and somewhere it has a mouth. It's deadly. Get Ron untangled!" 

Draco and Harry pulled at the vine, but Draco was cuffed by one of the other tentacles, knocking him into a tree which held him fast with its branches and vines. 

"Harry look out the vines and the trees are alive!" 

"I know that! Do something useful Hermione! Don't just stand there!" 

"I don't have my wand Harry! There's nothing I can do!" 

Hermione could feel tears filling her eyes as she watched Harry struggle to get Ron free. The vine was dragging him towards the bushes at a rapid speed, and Harry was getting nothing accomplished. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco struggling against the large tree that was scratching him with its branches. She saw the boy almost vanish, but then realized that a small black raven had taken his place and was now flying out of the tree's reach. He flew over to Hermione and landed before returning to his normal human shape. 

"We have to get Weasel and Potter away from the plant." 

Draco rushed over and began to help pull at the branches and found one trying to wrap him up. The vine grabbed his arms, and he kicked it furiously. Hermione looked around frenziedly and spotted a very sharp stick which she picked up and drove into the plant's tentacle. Soon she had stabbed it enough to make it release all three boys who it had ensnared, and the students ran deeper into the woods. They stopped some time later, and realized that they were not all together anymore. 

"Where are Hermione and Ron? Did we lose them?" 

"How should I know, Potter? They probably got lost in this fog. Maybe they're on the path and we're the ones who are lost." 

"Will you stop being snide for once? We need to find them." 

"I'm not wasting my time." 

"Damn it, Malfoy! Stop being such an ass! We have to find them. We have no choice. They're my friends, and I don't care if you'd rather be kissed by Dementors than go find them. You're going with me and that's that. Don't even bother to argue with me, because if I have to, I'll drag you through these woods kicking and screaming!" 

Draco smirked and watched as Harry began calling for his friends. After a few minutes, Harry had hollered himself hoarse. 

"Well, I'd say they got eaten by something." 

"They didn't get eaten by anything Malfoy. They're fine. We should keep going. They know they have to get to the end of the woods, and they'll make it there, so we have to too. Hey . . . What's that light up ahead?" 

"Maybe it's them, or the elements. Let's follow it," Draco suggested racing after the light. 

The pair followed the light for a bit, unable to see much of anything in their path, until Harry watched as Draco sunk into something ahead of him. 

"Damn it! It was a Hinkypunk! It lured us into this place. Must be a bog. Pull me out!" 

Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's chest, and he pulled the boy out of the muck. Draco landed on top of Harry so that their faces were only a few inches apart, close enough to kiss. It took all the willpower Draco had for him not to lean down just a little more and claim Harry's lips with his own. He was glad it was dark and Harry couldn't see his face that well as it had turned a deep pink color. 

"Are you going to move, Malfoy, or are you going to stay on top of me?" 

Draco's face turned red, and he scrambled up off of Harry. 

"You okay?" 

"Fine, Potter. Just covered with mud and without my wand to clean my clothes up. It feels horrible. This is disgusting." 

"Well you said that we should follow the light." 

"And you listened and followed me! Shows how smart you are, following your enemies around in the woods in the middle of the night. Why'd you follow me?" 

"Well I didn't have any idea which way to go, so I figured you might." 

"When did you start believing in and listening to me?" 

"You saved me once today, and I saw you help Hermione, so you can't be all that bad. You were helping out." 

"Well we have to pass to get out of here don't we? We need you and your little playmates as much as I hate to say it." 

"Admit it, Draco. You don't mind being with us as much as you say you do. We're not all that bad." 

"Where did you get that crazy idea from, Potter?" 

"You wouldn't have helped if you were as bad as you try to be. And you would never have asked for my help out of that bog if you were. You try to play the part of the proud evil Slytherin, but really, you're no better than me, Hermione, or Ron. You're just as much against evil as the three of us." 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" 

"Come on Draco. You'd rather have any other last name than Malfoy. You know that Voldemort and the Death Eaters will get nowhere. They'll be stopped. You said so yourself." 

"Why do you care what I think?" 

"Because I want the truth from you. I want to know if you're truly as horrible as you act all the time." 

"What do you mean by that? You want me to humiliate myself? You want me to tell you what I really think so you can go back and tell my fellow Slytherins that I'm a no good traitor, and that I hate them all? You're right, Potter. I hate my father. I hate the Death Eaters. I hate the rest of the Slytherins, and I hate myself a good bit too. I would rather be anything other than a Malfoy. Everyone looks at me and thinks I'm automatically this horrible little monster that they should stay away from, unless they're a Slytherin or dark wizard which gives them the idea that they should worship the ground I walk on just because of my last name. I hate having that sort of reputation. I'd rather have none. I was only put into Slytherin because my father basically pounded the idea into my head. I had no other choice than to act the part I had been given by my wonderful last name. I had to be a Slytherin, and a nasty one at that." 

Draco looked as though he was about to cry, but he held back the tears and started looking for the path. 

"Do you really hate me?" 

"I don't hate anyone except for the Death Eaters, and those who can't see me for who I really am. Are you satisfied now?" 

"Well then I think we owe each other some apologies." 

"I'm not apologizing for anything." 

"Of course not. Still trying to act like someone you're not. Maybe people could see you for who you really are, if you act like the person you really are. You're not completely icy. You just proved that. Maybe you should stop acting so cold. " 

"Well I might as well be nicer now. Once my father finds out that I helped get this crystal, he'll make sure I pay for it, most likely with my life, over summer holiday. He'll have me killed or beaten within inches of my life, try to teach me some loyalty and respect. In a way I hope he does kill me. I won't have to put up with all the problems I'm having now . . ." 

"What sort of problems?" 

"Determining who my allies and enemies are, school, crushes, things like that . . ." 

"If you stay with our side, you'll be safe." 

"If the Death Eaters are out to get you, then you're safe in very few places." 

"Well, I'll make sure you're all right, and that your father doesn't get his hands on you." 

"I can protect myself, Potter. I'm not a little girl who's completely helpless. I don't need you as my keeper." 

"It was just a thought. Maybe you should ask Dumbledore-" 

"Just be quiet and help me find the path." 

********** 

Draco and Harry finished the trek in silence after Draco forced Harry to stop talking to him and asking him questions. Once they reached the end, they found Ron and Hermione waiting there. Both ran up and hugged Harry. 

"You're all right! I thought you were dead!" 

"I'm fine, Herm. I'm perfectly fine. Where are the elements?" 

"We don't know, but this is where we're supposed to be. What was your trial?" 

"I'm not really sure, but I think I have an idea," Harry replied casting a sideways glance at Draco.. 

Before them stood an old iron gate, with one door open. Harry was the first to venture into the darkness beyond the gates. Draco would have shoved him aside any other old time and called him a wimp or some such thing, but this was different. He wasn't as cocky as he had been at the beginning of this adventure. He had changed. They all had in one way or another. 

The darkness was boundless, and Harry couldn't see anything except the faint glow of three small spheres. Each was a different color, red, silver, or green. Then it struck him, a flash of white light, that rendered him blind for a moment. He refocused on the space in front of him to see three witches, standing in a group. Two of the witches sat on the stone wall behind them while one with shimmering silvery-white hair approached. She had the same platinum blonde hair that Draco had. The women appeared to be a family, perhaps three sisters. The one who advanced wore a silvery dress that accented her hair and eyes. She also sported a long cloak of the same color and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and cascaded down her back to just below her waist. Instead of a wand, she held a large staff that cast an eerie blue glow over the seven people present. 

"You must be Harry Potter. We've heard a great deal about you Mr. Potter, a great deal about you and your adventures. You've faced many things in your young life, much more than anyone should ever face at such a young age. You have handled everything truly well though, and for saving our world many times, we thank you. The elements thank you as well, and wish to return to you, your wands. However before they do so, you must all face us before you pass on to receive what you came for. You must not be afraid of us, for no physical harm shall befall any of you here. You are safe in these grounds, and the only thing that will deter your progress past us will be yourselves. Are you ready for our challenge?" 

Harry turned to his companions who each nodded silently in return. After what they had faced, they were ready for most anything. Harry turned back to the witch and nodded like the rest had done. 

"Yes we're ready. We accept your challenge." 

"Good. We will each ask you a question, whatever we wish, and you must answer it truthfully." 

Ron tensed up, and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. He hated tests, and he prayed that it wouldn't involve anything he had learned in Potions so far that year. 

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley. These are not test questions. These are questions who's answers lie within your hearts. They should not take much thought. The answers should be simple to come by." 

Ron eased up a little and then leaned back against the metal gate behind him. Draco had seated himself on the stone wall that supported the fence from beneath, and seemed to be ignoring the witches. 

"I shall ask the first question, then one of my sisters shall ask, and then the other after her. Remember to be truthful in your responses. And as a warning, you may be forced to confess something that you don't wish to say with others around. It is the only difficulty in this final task." 

Four heads nodded simultaneously, and the oldest witch closed her eyes to think for a moment. There was a sparkle in her gray eyes when she opened them once again and spoke. 

"My question shall most likely be the easiest, for it isn't something difficult to speak of in the face of others. I want to know what the most important thing you have learned here since your arrival here is." 

Ron's face lit up, and Hermione smiled thoughtfully. Draco seemed lost in his own world as he wrapped his hands around the bars of the iron gate. Harry was the first to respond. 

"I learned that you can't judge someone unless you get to know them. Sometimes people aren't always what they seem." 

"No you cannot judge a book by it's cover. It is unfair to the book, and also to yourself. You Miss Granger? What have you learned?" 

"I've learned that books smarts aren't everything. You have to use common sense. I rely too much on my books and my powers, and they won't always be there to help me out when I need them. I couldn't even help Ron out when I didn't have my wand. I was lost, and it was horrible. I know now that my test was to show me my weakness." 

The old witch nodded and turned to Ron who was still a bit nervous. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, and then he realized something. 

"I'm doing it again. I'm staying out of it, being nervous and cowardly, and after learning the opposite yesterday, I should know better. I learned that it's better to stand up for yourself instead of backing down and being afraid or hiding in the shadows of others. I've always relied on Harry and Hermione, but I can't always do that, and I've got to do things for myself. I have to be more independent. They couldn't help me after the spider had captured them, so I had to be the brave one for once. I had to think about the situation and come up with a solution by myself." 

"It's good to feel safe and sound with your friends, but when you are threatened and are by yourself, or perhaps if it's your friend who needs your aid, you must learn to stand alone." She focused her attention on Draco. "You, young man, seem like you'd rather not be here." 

"Well I think I've had enough fun for the past two days, but if I have to do this I will. I'm certainly not backing down after almost getting killed who knows how many times. I learned that I should be more trusting of others. I shouldn't just turn them away because I was taught not to like them. I have to make my own choices and decide where my alliances lay by myself, and not let people do it for me. Now get on with your damned questions!" 

Draco turned his back again as the others glared at him. Perhaps he wasn't as reformed as they had thought. He was still as rude as he had been before they had begun the journey. The youngest witch stood up and glared daggers at Draco. 

"You know, Malfoy," she hissed, "you may think you're something, but I'm going to put you in your place when my turn comes. I've warned you. You've never dealt well with humility or rejection, and when my question arrives, you may regret having such a mouth and being rude to my sister." 

Draco ignored her and stared off into the distance. Hermione shook her head, and Ron sighed. 

"Have patience, Sister. I have the idea that he knows the final purpose of this task, and he's sees what we're leading up to. You have all answered well, and you will now answer the next question. Sister . . ." 

The next witch assumed her sibling's spot and ran a hand through her very short chestnut colored hair. Her fair hands smoothed out her green shirt as she thought, and then she faced the children with bright emerald eyes that were true rivals to Harry's. 

"My question is more difficult than my sister's, and it may require a little thought, and perhaps a little embarrassment. I want to know what you fear more than anything else, and why you fear it." 

The witch dressed in black pants and a green turtleneck gave the children time to think, and then waited for the first response. 

"If you don't mind, Harry, I'd like to go first this time," Ron murmured. "I'm getting this one over with." 

"Go ahead. I don't mind." 

Ron stepped forward a little and looked down at his feet. 

"I'm scared to death of spiders. I know that seems a little odd after everything else I've faced, but I just can't seem to stop being afraid of them. They're creepy. I started being afraid of them when my twin brothers turned my favorite teddy bear into one when I was little." 

"Sometimes something small can be just as dangerous as something very large. It's not always the big things you should be afraid of," said the witch directing her attention to Hermione and Harry. 

"I'm afraid of not living up to other people's expectations. If I don't do as good as people always expect me to do, I get unnerved. People look down on me, and I hate being embarrassed like that. It's depressing as well, and that frightens me too," Hermione answered. 

"Sometimes people expect too much. It can become dangerous to a person's health if it gets too bad. You should live up to your own expectations, and no one else's." 

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and then at the witch. 

"I'm afraid of losing my friends, or anyone close to me for that matter. I never had the chance to know my parents, so I didn't have anyone to be truly close to until I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven. I made the best friends I've ever had, and I met my godfather, and if anything ever happened to them, I'd be devastated." 

"It is good to value friendships and relationships so highly. Fear of losing a friend or loved one is only natural." 

"Death scares me a lot. Especially after Cedric . . ." Harry stopped and bit his lip. 

"You have had many encounters with death, so you have reason to fear it. And you, Mr. Malfoy? What are you afraid of?" 

Draco was silent for a few moments and he leaned his head against the bars and closed his eyes. 

"My father. I don't feel safe at home like I should. Believe me, if you had my father, you'd be afraid too. He's evil and dangerous, and I wish I had nothing to do with him." 

Draco went silent and the others glanced at him wearily. He was clenching the iron bars so hard that his knuckles had turned white. 

"Sister, it is your turn. I am finished." 

The youngest of the three witches stepped forward and then walked over to Draco. She put her foot up on the stone wall where he sat and stared at him. He looked up at her and then looked over her outfit. She wore a leather skirt and a bright red shirt with a leather vest over it. Her wrists were covered in bracelets and her ears were pierced several times. Knee high boots covered the lower half of her legs. Golden curls reached down to her shoulders and her teal eyes sparkled dangerously. 

"This question may be very hard for you to answer with others near. I want to know what your heart's desire is. I don't need a reason why unless you want to give me one. Just make sure you're all truthful." 

"I want Voldemort to be dead and gone for good and the wizarding world to have complete peace," replied Harry. "That's an easy question." 

"For you it may be, Mr. Potter, but for others it may be a very hard question to answer indeed." 

Hermione blushed and looked away from the group. Ron was busy staring at his feet and trying to either avoid the question or figure out what he wanted more than anything else in the world. 

"I want my family to be well off, and a little more respected too. People make fun of all of us and say we're poor and not a good wizarding family, but all three of my brothers who have graduated from Hogwarts have become very successful. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, Bill works for Gringotts in Egypt, and Percy works at the Ministry. I want my father and the rest of my family to become just as successful and show everyone that we're good wizards just like everyone else," said Ron, directing most of the statement towards Draco who had teased him about his family on numerous occasions. 

Hermione was still blushing and avoiding her friends' curious stares. 

"What's wrong, Herm? Is it something embarrassing?" 

"Yes . . . Well I think it is, Ron. I don't like saying things against my will because I believe that fate should decided when things should be said and done, and this seems to be a forced sort of fate. Oh well . . . I guess there's no turning back now that we're here. Ron, I like you, and I have for the longest time, and I wanted to know if you'd go out with me." 

Ron blushed bright red and gave a one hundred percent Weasley smile. 

"Sure. Why didn't you say something before?" Ron beamed. 

"I was afraid of what you'd say. I thought it might ruin our friendship." 

"Well it won't. You can count on that. Well Malfoy, you're last. Spill it. What do you want? I want to get out of here." 

"Shut up, Weasel. I want to get out of here more than you do, that's for damn sure, and is there any way out of this mess?" 

"I'm afraid not, Malfoy. You have to confess, or none of you can pass through to get your reward for completing all the tasks," answered the blonde witch through glossy black lips. 

"Potter." 

"What?" 

"That was my answer, now can we leave?" 

"What did you say Malfoy?" Ron asked harshly. Harry had been the only one to hear besides the witches, and Hermione and Ron were giving him puzzled looks. 

"Why don't you figure it out? She heard me, and I won't repeat myself." 

Harry stared at Draco with an odd expression and then looked at the witch. She shrugged and held out her hand in which rested a small white crystal. 

"This is your reward for passing each challenge. You will now be transported back to the surface, and there you will find the elements." 

Harry took the crystal and a faint glow enveloped the group. They suddenly found themselves with the elements once again in the dark of the Forbidden Forest. They held out the young wizards' wands, and they eagerly took them back. 

"So that's the thing we came for? It's kind of small. How can that protect the whole of Hogwarts?" 

"I don't know, Ron. Come on. Let's get out of here. We can make it back to the castle before everyone gets up and give this little thing to Dumbledore," said Harry starting to walk away 

Once they had stepped through the portal back into the Forbidden Forest, Draco knew something was wrong. Something was dreadfully wrong. Then he noticed the dark cloaked and masked figures that blended in with their surroundings. He gasped as one lunged at him and grabbed him by the robes. 

********** 

Another chapter! Yay! Thanks again for the reviews! 


End file.
